Meddling With Magic
by IceQueenRia
Summary: Merlin purchases a magic book to win Lancelot's heart. Suddenly, Lancelot develops a sudden interest in Merlin. Has the magic spell actually worked, or is something else going on? And is Lancelot's best friend Arthur starting to feel jealous? M/A some M/L
1. Chapter 1

**Meddling With Magic**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

Summary: Merlin has loved Lancelot for years and purchases a magic book with the hopes of winning the man's heart. Suddenly, Lancelot develops a sudden interest in Merlin. Has the magic spell actually worked, or is something else going on? And what does Lancelot's best friend Arthur think about all this?

**Chapter 1**

Sixteen year old Merlin Emrys sat cross-legged on the school field his fingers fiddling with the dragon pendent that adorned his throat. His blue eyes were looking across the field at a group of boys hanging by a truck in the parking lot.

"Merlin?" His swimmer friend Freya asked as she came to stand beside him.

"Sssh." Merlin hissed as he continued to observe the group of boys, well one boy in particular.

"You're gawking at him again." Freya pointed out distastefully.

"I can't help myself." Merlin confessed. "He's just so gorgeous."

"Eww, he gives me the creeps." Freya said with a shudder. "I heard that he once got into a fight with a policeman and he almost bit the guy's nose off."

"That's a lie." Merlin snapped defensively.

"You don't know that." Freya told her. "You've never even spoken to the guy; he doesn't even know you exist."

"Maybe not yet." Merlin admitted. "But he will. He's my soul mate, my destiny."

The slender brunette girl rolled her eyes at her friend's declarations. That was part of who Merlin was. He was a firm believer in love, destiny and all things mystical. Every time there was a fair Merlin insisted on taking a trip to see the fortune teller and he soaked in every word the crazy old man or woman would say as they looked into their crystal ball or examined Merlin's palm.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Morgana LeFay asked as she joined her two friends, Guinevere, better known as Gwen walking right behind her.

"Merlin's staring at him again." Freya sighed.

"Oh Merlin give it up." Gwen told her as she rolled her brown eyes. "You'll only make a fool of yourself. Not that I'm saying you're a fool, or that you act foolish…I just think you should set your sights on someone else…someone better."

"That's right." Morgana agreed as she pulled a leaf out of Gwen's tight black curls. "He's too old for you anyway."

"Only by two years." Merlin commented. "That's not very much at all. Besides, our spirits are compatible."

"What does that even mean?" Gwen asked in bemusement.

"It means he and I belong together." Merlin explained impatiently. "You wouldn't understand."

"Come on, you can do much better than him." Morgana told her. "There's nothing special about him. He's just a weirdo and quite frankly he gives me the creeps."

"He's just misunderstood." Merlin replied defensively. "A tortured soul, haunted. There's so much pain behind those bloodshot eyes."

"That's an effect of the drugs he takes." Morgana stated.

"Don't speak of him that way." Merlin said as he glared up at his friend from where he sat on the grass. "We'll be together one day and as my friend you should be prepared to get along with him."

"I don't know what world you're living in Merlin but you need to return your feet firmly back to the ground of this one." Morgana told her as she bent down and wrapped her arms around her friend from behind. "I appreciate that you think you have feelings for this guy you've never spoken to but as your friend it is my duty to bluntly deliver the truth…it's never going to happen."

"It will so." Merlin replied confidently as he shrugged Morgana's arms off of him and stood up. "Just you wait and see. I will win Lancelot's heart."

"I'm not sure there's a heart to win." Morgana said snidely.

"If there is it's probably made of stone." Freya said. "Or it just isn't beating; it wouldn't surprise me if he was a vampire."

Merlin tuned out his friends' remarks and continued to watch the eighteen year old boy from a distance.

Lancelot flicked back his shoulder length black hair and laughed at something one of his friends had said. The sunlight shined down on him glinting off of the piercing at the top of his left ear. He raised his hand up and high-fived one of his companions before looking over in the girls' and Merlin's direction.

Merlin's breath hitched as for a beautiful fleeting moment Lancelot's brown eyes met with his sapphire blue.

Before heading home, Merlin took a walk around Crescent Park. It was one of his favorite haunts. Normally it was only older people who went there or families with young children but Merlin loved it. There was a lake where people would go to feed the ducks, swans and geese. Close to the lake was a patio area with tables and chairs and a small stand that served food and drinks.

The park also boasted a beautiful green field and two floral gardens on either side of the park. There were benches around the flower beds and Merlin would often sit down on one of them and admire the different coloured blossom and inhale the mixture of aromas.

Sitting on his favored bench Merlin looked out at the flower garden. Summer was slowly slipping into autumn and he knew that in a week or two the flowers would be dead and he would not be able to appreciate the beauty until the spring.

Leaning forwards, Merlin plucked a flower from the earth and brought it up to his nose and smelt. He pulled a face finding that its scent did not match its visual beauty. He shifted on the bench so that he was sat cross-legged with his school bag beside him and he slowly began to pull off the petals of the plant he held.

"He loves me." He said thinking of the mysterious Lancelot. "He loves me not…he loves me…he loves me not." He continued in this way until all the petals had been removed finishing on, "He loves me not." Merlin frowned before selecting another flower. "Best out of three." He told himself before repeating the process.

This time he was pleased to finish on a, "He loves me." Merlin then picked a third flower, repeated the process again and beamed as he once more got the result he desired.

The bells of the nearby church began to chime informing him that it was now four o'clock. He sighed before gathering his bag and heading home. Fishing out his key Merlin let himself in. He called out a quick hello to his mother before hurrying up to his bedroom to watch T.V.

He then spent the next hour doing his English assignment. It was a poor job he knew, but he'd never been the brightest pupil and he never seemed to find the motivation to try harder.

His stomach growled with hunger and he ventured downstairs asking his mum what was for dinner.

"What do you want?" Hunith asked him as she moved towards the kitchen.

"Egg on toast will be fine." He replied.

His mum nodded before setting to work on the meal. Merlin sat in the living-room and stared blankly at the television screen barely paying attention to the comedy show that was on. A few minutes later his mum handed him his dinner on a tray. He thanked her before taking up his knife and fork and cutting into his egg on toast that his mum had covered in both red and brown sauce, just the way he liked it.

When Merlin went up to bed that night he found it difficult to find sleep. He sighed deeply before leaning across to his bedside table and turning on his disco ball.

The room lit up with multi-coloured spots of light and Merlin watched them move around the walls and ceiling as the disco ball slowly spun around. Although he wasn't afraid of the dark, he found that the spots of light helped him to find sleep. He began to relax and his breathing evened out as pleasant dreams began to form in his mind. His last conscious thought before sleep claimed him completely was of Lancelot.

***

On a Saturday afternoon, Merlin called up his friends, Morgana, Gwen and Freya asking them to meet him in the local public library. His reason for choosing such a location was that it would be private and no-one from their school would overhear.

His friends arrived before him and waited patiently in the celebrity biography section all browsing over a book about Johnny Depp. Neither girl was actually reading the information about the actor; they were just looking at the pictures.

With his trainers squeaking as he walked, Merlin made his way through the shelves of books looking for his friends. He heard Freya's very distinctive snort of laughter and followed the sound until he located them.

"You'll never guess what I've just bought." Merlin whispered eagerly as he joined them.

"Oh what now?" Freya asked skeptically as she shoved the Johnny Depp book back on the shelf.

"Well, I was in Mystique." Merlin informed them referring to the shop he purchased all his candles, dream catchers and other bits from.

"If you say you got yourself some freaky candle to make Lancelot fall in love with you I'm leaving right now." Morgana said.

"Oh no it's much better than that." Merlin told her as he pulled out a black book entitled 'Dragoste' in curly violet writing and held it before them as if it were a rare treasure.

"It's a book." Gwen pointed out. "What's so thrilling about that?"

"Yes, look around you Merlin." Freya said. "We're surrounded by books."

"But this book is special." Merlin replied as he flicked through the pages before showing them a passage.

"You have got to be kidding me." Freya sighed as she read it.

"I'm being perfectly serious." Merlin said sounding offended and snatching the book back and slipping it back in his bag.

"What exactly is a gloxinia?" Gwen asked in confusion.

"A type of plant." Merlin explained. "It means love at first sight."

"It doesn't mean anything Merlin it's a plant." Morgana argued.

"Calm down." Gwen said. "Now Merlin, please explain to us exactly what it is that you're thinking."

"Well, like I said, I was in Mystique and this book just caught my eye." Merlin answered. "I began flicking through and I found that page. It's a love spell; I'm going to use it to make Lancelot fall in love with me."

His three friends looked at each other before immediately bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Oh Merlin, you are crazy darling." Freya laughed.

"You're wasting your time boy." Morgana said bluntly. "It's just a made up book with funny meaningless words. It won't actually work you know."

"Yes it will." Merlin replied defensively making his friends laugh again. "Oh well thanks for your support. We'll just see who's laughing when Lancelot falls totally in love with me on Monday morning."

With that said the pale-skinned raven head turned on his heel and left the library.

"He's going to make a fool out of himself isn't he?" Gwen asked.

"Completely." Morgana and Freya answered in unison.

"Do you think there's any chance of talking some sense into him?" Freya questioned.

"No, you know what he's like." Morgana replied. "He's so stubborn. When he gets an idea in his head he won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"I thought he'd be over all this by now." Gwen said. "I thought the love, destiny and freaky supernatural stuff was just a phase, I figured he'd grow out of it."

"That's just who he is Gwen." Morgana replied. "And I wouldn't want him any other way. It's good to have a crazy friend."

"Yeah I have to admit I kind of love him when he's insane too." Freya laughed.

"Come on let's get out of here." Gwen said. "The silence of the library gives me the creeps."

The three of them left the library, not seeing the boy who had been perusing books in the next row and had listened to their every word, including Merlin's plan.

The boy had blonde hair. Like Merlin, he had blue eyes and he had golden skin. He also had his left eyebrow pierced. He was eighteen years old and best friends with Lancelot. He left the library and his lips formed into a smirk as he took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Lancelot's number.

"Hey Pendragon, what's up?" Lancelot asked from the other end of the line.

"Do you believe in magic mate?" Arthur asked in a voice full of mirth.

"No but thanks for asking." Lancelot replied. "Are you on drugs or summat?"

"Oh fuck off you know I don't do that shit." Arthur said. "I've just overheard a group of girls and a guy talking about you."

"Really?" Lancelot asked sounding pleased and arrogant. "I suppose they were raving about my good looks and gorgeous body."

"Not exactly." Arthur laughed. "Some Merlin guy is going to make you fall in love with him."

"Who the fuck is Merlin and how does he plan to do that?"

"I don't know who he is." Arthur replied. "He's a couple years younger than us but he's got himself a little magic book and he plans to cast a love spell on you."

Lancelot sniggered on the other end of the phone.

"Great, so I've got some weird psycho stalker in love with me." He said.

"Afraid so." Arthur told him seeming to find the situation amusing. "He reckons you'll fall in love with him on Monday morning."

"Oh well then he's going to be disappointed." Lancelot sighed in a voice of mock sympathy.

"Well I was thinking." Arthur said. "Perhaps we could have some fun with this situation."

"Yeah? How's that exactly?"

"Play along with it." Arthur answered. "Make him think the spells worked."

"And just pretend to be in love with some random guy?" Lancelot asked thoughtfully. "You know what, it sounds like fun. Later man."

"Laters." Arthur replied before hanging up.

***

When Merlin arrived home he marched straight up the stairs to his bedroom. He took out his magic book and flipped through the page he needed and reread the passage:

_Unrequited love is such a curse. There are countless spells and charms to make one fall out of love but the gloxinia spell is designed to make people fall in love. This spell can be used on friends or relatives to make them fall in love with one another or it can be used to make a person fall in love with you._

_For this spell to work you must first light a candle that contains essence of dove and tulip. You will also need a photographic image of the two people in which you intend to cast the spell. One of the photographs must be held over the candle flame and burnt. You must then sprinkle the ashes onto the other photograph._

_Whilst the first photographic image is burning you must chant the persons name three times before chanting, 'viscus vindicatum amor' three times. As you scatter the ashes onto the second photograph chant the second persons name three times. Then chant the words, 'viscus vindicatum amor' three times before blowing the ashes off of the photograph. _

_Once this is done the two people will fall in love the next time they exchange eyes. _

Smiling in excitement, Merlin placed the book on his desk before setting up in the middle of the floor. He had purchased the candle needed and he even managed to get his hands on a photo of Lancelot. It had been on one of the school notice boards and he had taken it when no-one was looking. He fished out the photo along with one of himself.

Sitting cross-legged in the middle of his room he lit the candle. With a slightly trembling hand he held the photo of Lancelot over the flame and chanted his name three times before chanting the spell.

With that done he blew out the candle and then scattered the ashes across the photo of himself and followed the instructions in the book.

Spell complete, Merlin felt a surge of power and excitement sweep through him and he was certain the spell had worked. Now all he had to do was finish off his homework and then wait for Monday morning to arrive.

**What do you think? Shall I continue?**

**Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**A huge thanks to the few people who bothered to review, this story is especially for you : )**

**Chapter 2**

When a streak of sunlight slivered in through the crack in his curtains on Monday morning, Merlin draped an arm over his eyes and groaned. He was just considering faking an illness and skipping school that day when he remembered the spell. Suddenly awake and alert he sat up straight and grinned widely feeling his heart flutter.

"Lancelot." He breathed as he thought of the mysterious boy with hair as dark as a raven's feathers.

He ran down the stairs and skipped into the kitchen and danced around as he made his breakfast. His mum surveyed him from where she sat in the living-room drinking her morning cup of coffee with the newspaper spread out on her lap. She chortled at her son's antics and shook her head in amusement.

"You're awfully chipper this morning." She observed. "What's that all about?"

Merlin just smiled at her through a mouthful of cornflakes, a drop of milk dripping down his chin.

Once he had finished eating he raced back upstairs to the bathroom. He took a great deal more care with his appearance that morning than he usually did.

"Is there someone you're trying to impress?" Hunith asked when he came back downstairs.

"No." He replied with a gentle blush.

"Then why are you so dressed up?" She asked him.

"I'm not." He denied before grabbing hold of his keys and heading out the door.

Truth be told, Merlin had dressed up a bit but only because he wanted to look his best for Lancelot. This was going to be a very monumental day for him, it was the beginning of his journey to love and destiny with the gorgeous Lancelot, he couldn't just wear anything.

So after a great deal of thought, Merlin had opted for a pair of tight black jeans that showed off the curves of his bum and rested low on his slim hips along with a midnight blue shirt with the top three buttons undone. With it he wore his favorite silver dragon pendant.

As he neared the school gates his heart began to thud in his chest and his stomach twisted itself into tight knots. Taking deep breaths he whispered reassuring words to himself in an effort to calm his nerves. Standing on the grassy area across from the parking lot, Merlin looked over to Lancelot and his friends who were all stood around the old beat up truck.

"Hey Merlin." Gwen greeted coming up behind her friend and placing a hand on his shoulder. "You look really nice today. Not that you don't look nice normally it's just…well you look extra nice today."

"Thanks." Merlin muttered distractedly as he stared transfixed at the back of Lancelot's head.

"Please tell me you didn't actually try out that ridiculous love spell thing?" Morgana asked as she joined them and looked over at the gang of older boys.

"Of course I did." Merlin replied as the gentle breeze made all of their hair sway in the wind. "And it worked too, I'm certain of it. When the spell was complete I felt something go through me."

Morgana just shook her head pityingly and let out a deep sigh. She desperately wanted to tell Merlin that magic was not real and he was being completely ridiculous but she just didn't know what to say that would convince the boy.

"Hello girls and my favorite ever guy." Freya called as she made her way over after saying goodbye to a boy who had been trying to chat her up. "What's happening?"

"Merlin believes Lancelot is now in love with him." Morgana informed her.

Freya snorted rolled her eyes before patting Merlin's back sympathetically.

"You need to get over this Lancelot infatuation." Freya told him.

"Infatuation?" Merlin replied sounding highly offended. "Is that what you think this is? How can you be so insensitive Frey? Lancelot and I are meant for each other. What we share is nothing as trivial as infatuation or lust. We have true and everlasting love."

"Don't you mean forced love?" Morgana asked him as she crossed her arms across her chest. "Putting some spell on him…which won't work by the way…is not real love, it's just plain weird."

"I don't need to force him to love me." Merlin defended. "I just needed to open his eyes a little and make him realise that the love is there. And the spell has worked, I know it has."

"Right, of course." Freya replied sarcastically.

"Fine, if you don't believe me I'll just have to prove it to you." Merlin declared before marching over to the older boys at the truck.

"Oh no." Morgana, Gwen and Freya sighed in unison as they watched their friend head off.

"I can't watch." Gwen said as she placed her hands over her eyes.

"I'm embarrassed for him." Freya stated.

"Damn I better try and stop him." Morgana exclaimed before rushing after the boy.

When Morgana caught up with Merlin he was tapping Lancelot on the shoulder.

"Merlin, leave it, come on let's just go." Morgana tried to command him as she took his arm but Merlin shrugged her off as Lancelot turned round.

"Merlin?" Lancelot asked as he looked down at him with what appeared to be a genuine smile. "That's a beautiful name and you're a beautiful guy."

"What?" Morgana blanched in complete shock as she watched the older boy press a kiss to the back of her friends hand and introduce himself.

"I know who you are." Merlin gushed as his hand tingled from the place he had kissed. "You're my love, my destiny."

"Oh Merlin stop talking." Morgana quietly pleaded as she saw Lancelot's friends struggling to contain their laughter. Lancelot on the other hand only smiled looking deeply enamored with the younger boy stood before him.

"Sweet angel, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Lancelot asked in a voice that Morgana always associated with actors reading out parts in a Shakespeare play.

"No." Merlin replied with pink cheeks as he peered at him through his eyelashes. "For I had you to catch me."

"Ok, that's enough with the corny love scenes and acting like a love struck girl." Morgana cut in. "Now Merlin come on, the bells about to go, we have class."

By this time, Freya and Gwen had made their way over; arms linked together both looking somewhat timid to be around the older students.

Just as Gwen timidly asked what was going on the bell rang signaling the start of period one. Glancing over her shoulder, Freya watched as the sea of students swarmed towards the building.

"We should go." Gwen spoke up nudging Morgana and Merlin.

"Right, let's go." Morgana agreed willingly trying to get Merlin to leave with her.

"Forget about your lessons." Lancelot told Merlin in a smooth voice as he ran a hand through his hair. "Why don't you come for a drive with me and the boys?"

"No, absolutely not." Freya answered for him.

"Freya." Merlin hissed glaring at the swimmer girl. "I can speak for myself."

"So how about it sweetheart?" Lancelot asked. "I'd love for us to get to know one another better."

"Merlin you can't." Gwen told him. "Come on, let's go or we're going to be late."

"I don't care." Merlin replied recklessly as he took Lancelot's hand and allowed him to help him into the passenger seat of the truck.

"Screw this." Freya said before storming off, Gwen following after her.

"I'm coming too." Morgana declared as she shoved past one of the older boy's so she could sit behind Merlin.

"If you must." Lancelot laughed as he climbed into the driver's seat.

Lancelot's three friends then squeezed into the backseat alongside Morgana who quickly rolled down the window to get some clean air into the car. Whoever was sat next to her was obviously a heavy smoker.

As they drove around, all Merlin could do was stare at Lancelot completely stunned that his love spell had worked.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-Sadly I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks to those who reviewed**

**Chapter 3**

When Lancelot parked the car, Morgana looked out the window and found that they were near the skate park. The ebony haired girl was the first to hop out of the car and she quickly pulled the passenger door open and ushered Merlin out.

"Just calm down." Merlin whispered to his friend pleadingly. "Please Gana, don't ruin this for me."

"This is crazy." Morgana whispered back as the boys clambered out.

Lancelot draped an arm across Merlin's shoulder and engaged him in conversation as he led him towards the empty skate park. The guys all made themselves comfortable by sitting on the graffiti covered ramps. Lancelot guided Merlin into his lap and Morgana opted to remain standing with her arms folded across her chest and looking very grumpy.

"Do any of you even own a skateboard?" She asked them.

The boy's just laughed and shook their heads.

"So what the hell are we doing at a skate park?" Morgana questioned.

"We come here to hang out." Lancelot told her as he fiddled with the hair on the back of Merlin's neck. "Anyway, I think introductions are in order. Merlin my love, who's your little friend?"

"I'm Morgana LeFay." Morgana told him before Merlin could open his mouth.

"Nice to meet you Morgana." Lancelot said offering his hand to her.

Morgana just let out a huff and looked away from him clearly unimpressed.

"Not very friendly." One of Lancelot's friends laughed. "What's wrong chick? Is it your time of the month or something?"

"Shut up." Morgana told him.

"Oooh snappy come back." The boy jeered holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Enough." Lancelot said. "Now girls, this here is Alvarr, better known as Al." Lancelot indicated the boy who had been laughing at Morgana.

Al was a blue eyed boy who sported spiky blonde hair with blue and purple streaks. He also had a silver hooped nose ring and, Morgana discovered as he poked his tongue out at her, a tongue stud.

"That there is Valiant." Lancelot continued pointing to the boy on the other side of Al.

Valiant had black hair with red streaks, brown eyes, a lip ring, the hint of stubble on his chin and upper lip as well as a tattoo of a snake coiled around his left arm and an incredibly irritating laugh.

"Last but not least is my best mate Arthur Pendragon." Lancelot introduced as he waved his hand at the boy who was spread out on his back with his feet crossed at the ankle and his hands behind his head as he looked up at the sky.

Arthur had blonde hair, bright blue eyes that stood out against the peach skin of his face as well as an eyebrow bar.

"Now Merlin, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Lancelot asked.

"Um…ok." Merlin replied shyly. "What do you want to know?"

"How did you get to become so gorgeous?" Lancelot asked.

His question was met with a blush from Merlin, more laughter from Al and Valiant, complete indifference from Arthur and a roll of the eyes from Morgana who was beginning to suspect that Al and Valiant were part hyena.

For several minutes, the smooth talking Lancelot asked Merlin a range of innocent questions. He asked about his favorite films, the books he liked to read, what music he was interested in, his favorite colour, what type of food and drink he liked to eat. Merlin answered his questions accordingly and the older boy seemed to hang on his every word but Morgana felt that something was amiss.

There was no way the spell could have actually worked, of that much she was sure, but what else could explain Lancelot's sudden interest in Merlin? Could Lancelot genuinely be interested in her friend Morgana wondered?

As the two 'lovebirds' talked, Morgana watched the other three. Al and Valiant, or Dumb and Dumber as Morgana had decided to call them in her head, just kept breaking down into fits of hysterics. Then there was Arthur who remained ever silent staring up at the clouds overhead.

"What's your favorite thing in the whole wide world?" Lancelot asked brining Morgana's attention back to the new Romeo and…well, Romeo.

"I thought the answer to that would be obvious." Merlin replied as he peered at him through his eyelashes. "You are."

Once again, Al and Valiant burst out laughing and Morgana was sorely tempted to cut off her own ears just so she wouldn't have to hear the awful sound again.

"Have you ever smoked?" Valiant asked looking between Morgana and Merlin.

"No." Morgana answered for the both of them. "We haven't and we don't intend to…ever."

"Tell me Morgana, were you born with that stick up your ass?" Valiant asked her as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Were you born with that dick on your head?" Morgana returned.

"Oooh she's feisty." Al said as he dug a lighter out of his pocket whilst Valiant pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

Both Valiant and Al took the end of a fag into their mouths and Al lit them both. A puff of smoke wafted out of their mouths and Morgana wrinkled her nose in disgust. Valiant then passed one to Lancelot who tucked it behind his ear whilst he searched his pocket for his own lighter.

"Want one Arthur?" Lancelot asked as he successfully retrieved his silver lighter.

"I still don't smoke." Arthur replied.

"Suit yourself mate." Lancelot grinned as he removed his cigarette from behind his ear and brought it to his mouth and lit it aflame. "What about you babe?" He asked Merlin.

"He doesn't smoke." Morgana said.

"There's a first time for everything." Valiant voiced as he Al and Lancelot turned their focus to Merlin to see if he would accept the offer or not.

"Try it dude it won't kill you." Al encouraged.

Merlin looked to Morgana who shook her head frantically. He then looked to Lancelot who smiled sexily at him before taking the fag from his lips and placing it in reach of his. Wanting to impress him, Merlin took a delicate puff on the cigarette and promptly spat it out again as he coughed and spluttered. Predictably, Valiant and Al laughed.

"Sorry." Merlin apologized meekly. "I don't think smoking's really the thing for me."

"No matter." Lancelot shrugged as he stubbed the dropped cigarette out before lighting another.

"I'm bored." Morgana stated.

"Well you're free to fuck off anytime you want to princess." Valiant told her earning himself a high-five from Al.

"Come on Merlin; let's just go back to school." Morgana said pleadingly.

"I'm having fun." Merlin whined.

"No you're not." Morgana told him. "Come on, just come back with me."

"He wants to stay here." Lancelot said with a smug grin.

"Fine, stay." Morgana sighed giving up.

She turned on her heel and stalked away from the group hearing Valiant and Al chuckle in amusement.

"Well, now that your retard of a friend has gone why don't you answer some more questions?" Al asked.

"Gana isn't a retard." Merlin said defensively.

"Whatever." Valiant laughed. "So Merlin, how big is your cock?"

"Excuse me?" Merlin blanched in shock as he subconsciously crossed his legs and placed his hands in his lap.

"How big is your cock?" Valiant repeated as if it was the most natural thing to ask.

"You know I have been wondering that myself." Arthur spoke up. "I've been trying to guess what type of underwear you wear as well. I don't think you're a tighty whitey or a Y-fronts type."

"He wears little kiddie's pants with cartoons on them I bet." Al mocked.

"Nah, not kiddy panties." Arthur said. "Just normal boxers or maybe even a thong."

Merlin felt himself blush horribly as they discussed his underwear and he was beginning to wish he had followed Morgana after all.

"Ignore them babe." Lancelot whispered against the shell of his overlarge ear. "They're only teasing."

"I think I'd better go." Merlin mumbled as he removed himself from Lancelot's lap.

"Relax kid, it was just a joke." Al told him.

Merlin just glared at him before walking away.

Sitting up, Arthur nudged Lancelot and mouthed for him to go after the younger boy. Smirking, Lancelot gave his best friend a nod before jogging to catch up with the pale boy. His three friends watched as he held his hand in his own and said something to him. Whatever he said caused him to laugh gently and he wrapped an arm around him before leading Merlin back to his truck.

"Does this mean we're walking home?" Valiant asked as he watched Lancelot and Merlin drive off together.

"Looks that way doesn't it." Al replied.

"Disgraceful." Valiant commented shaking his head. "Ditching his own mates for some freaky little boy who's a virgin."

"Like you're one to talk." Al laughed. "Even a prostitute wouldn't shag you. You're so virginal you're practically a nun."

"Shut the fuck up man." Valiant snapped punching the other boy on the arm.

"Hey Arthur, what the hell's up with Lance anyway?" Al asked as he rubbed his shoulder. "Why's he worshipping that weird kid like he's some kind of porn star?"

"It's just for a laugh." Arthur informed them. "I overheard him telling his friends he was going to cast some spell on Lance to make him fall in love with him."

"And it worked?" Valiant asked dumbly.

"No it didn't work you fucking moron." Al snapped. "Did it?" He asked looking back to Arthur.

"Of course not." Arthur laughed. "Lancelot's just playing along with it for a joke. He's going to see how far he can get with the idiot."

"You mean he's going to try and fuck him?" Valiant asked wide-eyed.

"What's the matter Valiant, jealous?" Al goaded.

The two boys were soon grappling on the floor pulling at one another's hair and scratching and biting. Arthur rolled his eyes and muttered something about them fighting like a pair of girls before he got up and strutted away.

***

Meanwhile, Lancelot dropped Merlin back at school. He told him he ought to get to lessons and try and learn something.

"When will I see you again?" He asked before getting out of the truck.

"Later." Lancelot replied as he ran a hand through Merlin's hair. "I'll pick you up after school and give you a ride home."

"Ok." Merlin beamed excitedly.

"I love you." Lancelot told him as he pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"I love you too." He sighed dreamily as he stepped out of the truck and watched him drive off.

He tried to make his way up to the school entrance doors without getting caught but luck was not on his side. Mr. Geoffrey spotted him and after lecturing him on his lateness he issued Merlin with a lunch time detention before telling him to hurry up.

During Science, Merlin whispered to his friends what Lancelot had said to him before driving off. However, he opted to leave out the perverted questions his idiot friends had bombarded him with when Morgana had taken her leave.

Gwen seemed amazed at what Merlin was telling her and was leaning in eager to hear more. Freya was scoffing and rolling her eyes whilst Morgana desperately tried to convince the love-struck boy to stay away from Lancelot and his gang.

***

That afternoon when school finished, Lancelot was waiting in his truck for Merlin just as he had promised.

"Oh my gosh!" Gwen exclaimed. "He's really there waiting for you. Not that I didn't think he wouldn't show up."

"Well of course he's here." Merlin replied happily. "He loves me remember. Bye girls." He said before practically skipping away.

"You shouldn't encourage him Gwen." Freya sighed. "This is going to end in disaster."

"Can't we just be happy for him?" Gwen asked as she teased one of her curls straight before letting it bounce back into a spiral.

"You don't honestly think this magic crap has worked do you?" Freya asked seriously.

"Well of course not." Gwen replied. "But something must have happened."

"Yeah and my bet is its something bad." Morgana muttered under her breath.

***

When Merlin climbed into the truck he was a little disappointed to find Arthur sat in the back seat playing with the strands of hair at the front of his face.

"So, did you learn anything?" Lancelot asked as he started the car.

"A little." Merlin replied. "Didn't you go into school at all today?"

"Nope." Lancelot answered sounding oddly proud of himself. "I don't much care for grades and shit, plus the teachers do my head in. Arthur was a good boy today though weren't you mate? He went to all his afternoon lessons."

"That's…nice." Merlin said as he looked in the car rearview mirror and caught eyes with Arthur's reflection. "Are you going into school tomorrow?"

"Maybe." Lancelot replied. "I know Arthur will. He always does normally, today was a one-off for him."

"Oi Lance, quit talking about me like I'm not in the car." Arthur told him as he stretched his hand out to muss up Lancelot's hair.

"Where do you live babe?" Lancelot asked sparing a glance at Merlin before returning his eyes to the road.

Merlin gave him his address and noticed the two boys exchange a look.

"You're only a street away from Arthur you know." Lancelot told him with a grin. "I hope you shut your bedroom window at night."

"Why?" Merlin asked as they pulled up outside his house.

"Well now he knows where you live he might try sneaking in through your bedroom window at night." Lancelot laughed.

Frowning slightly Merlin peeked at Arthur over his shoulder and found him staring right back at him, his face completely expressionless.

"I won't sneak in through your window." Arthur told him. "I'll just kick your front door down." He added.

His tone of voice sounded completely natural and for reasons he could not explain Merlin felt himself shiver. Raking his eyes away from the blonde he got out of the truck and Lancelot walked him up the garden path to his front door.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Merlin asked him hopefully.

"Of course." He told him and the younger boy smiled.

"So, does this mean…are we…um." Merlin cleared his throat wondering why he felt so nervous. "Are you my boyfriend now?" He asked instantly wincing at how lame he had sounded.

"I'm more than that Merlin my love." Lancelot replied. "We're soul mates you and I."

He pressed his mouth against Merlin's, this kiss firmer than the one he had bestowed upon him earlier but still fairly tame. He pulled away and winked at him before heading back to his truck.

Before he closed the front door after stepping inside, Merlin saw Arthur clap Lancelot on the shoulder before getting out the car and walking down the street. He paused halfway down the road and looked back at him over his shoulder after Lancelot had driven off. Feeling awkward, Merlin quickly closed the front door effectively blocking out the sight of Arthur Pendragon's penetrating stare.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review, it makes me smile :D**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin, understand?**

**Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Random fact about me: I like eating sausage rolls covered in tuna and tomato ketchup :P**

**Now, here's a short little chapter for ya'll**

**Chapter 4**

That night, Merlin was alone in the house as his mum was working late. So Merlin was tucked up in his bed clutching to his dragon shaped bear he'd had since he was a young child whilst watching a horror movie.

Eerie music was playing in the background of the film so Merlin held his teddy tighter, his blood pumping with tension. The actress was looking around herself, crying and shaking in fear as the unseen murderer lurked in the shadows.

Just as the murderer leapt out to grab the girl, somebody crawled in through Merlin's bedroom window. In unison with the actress in the movie, Merlin let out a high-pitched scream.

Shoving his bed covers aside, Merlin leapt off the bed grabbing hold of a thick book and launching it at his attacker.

"Ow!" A voice complained.

As he flicked on the light, Merlin found Arthur sprawled on his bedroom floor rubbing his head. Relief swept through him and he turned the T.V off before facing the older boy with his hands across his chest.

"What in the name of Dumbledore are you doing?" He demanded to know. "You scared the life out of me."

"It's nice to see you too." Arthur drawled sarcastically as he stood to his feet.

Merlin glared at the older teen who simply smirked back at him. It was then that he became conscious of the fact he was only wearing a tight pair of boxers. Blushing slightly he pulled his dressing gown off of the hook on his bedroom door and quickly covered himself.

"No need to cover up on my account." Arthur told him. "I was quite enjoying the view."

"Do you usually perve over Lancelot's boyfriends?" Merlin asked.

"Nah, you're special." The blonde grinned as he looked around Merlin's room. "So, you're really into all these candles and charms and shit then."

Merlin cringed as Arthur moved around his room touching his possessions and picking some of them up and admiring them from different angles. He didn't want the older boy snooping through his things but he didn't have the courage to tell him to stop; he intimidated him somewhat.

However, when Arthur made to rummage through his underwear drawer he quickly crossed the room and slammed the drawer shut trapping the boy's fingers.

"Fuck!" He swore as he pulled his aching digits out. "Bloody hell man, are you trying to murder me or something."

"It's certainly very tempting." Merlin muttered under his breath. "Now what are you doing here? You know what, I don't even care. Just go. Get out, leave."

"Well I would leave." Arthur smirked. "But you're standing in front of the door."

"So? The window's right behind you." Merlin pointed out.

"Look, I just wanted to talk alright." Arthur said holding his hands up in surrender. "I mean, you're my best mate's boyfriend now, I'd like us to get along."

The younger boy rolled his eyes before rummaging through his jewelry box and taking out a silver amulet with an orange stone embedded in the middle. He fixed it on his wrist and closed his eyes concentrating hard.

"What the hell are you doing?" Arthur asked as he observed him.

Opening his eyes, Merlin looked down at the bracelet on his arm and let out an annoyed sigh.

"It's supposed to ward off unwanted visitors." Merlin told him. "But obviously it doesn't work because you're still in my room."

Arthur let out a small chuckle before sitting down on the bed with his hands in his pockets. He flicked his hair out of his face before landing his blue gaze on Merlin with something akin to amusement in his eyes.

"There's something about you Merlin." Arthur told him as he readjusted his jeans. "I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Well there's something odd about you too." Merlin replied. "And I can tell you in full confidence that I _don't _like it."

He had meant to insult the older teen but he only smirked at him which infuriated him even further.

Before either teen could say anymore Merlin's mother noisily opened the front door and called a 'hello' up to her son.

"You need to go." Merlin said firmly as he marched over to his bedroom window and pulled the curtains back indicating for the blonde to leave.

Wordlessly, Arthur crept to the window and pulled himself up on to the ledge. He carefully lowered himself out and then climbed down the drainpipe. He landed catlike on the floor before jumping the garden fence and disappearing into the night.

Once he was gone Merlin promptly shut the window and closed the curtains again. He placed his amulet back in his jewelry box and hung his dressing gown back up before turning the light off and climbing back into bed.

As he closed his eyes, he thought of Lancelot and a smile graced his features but come morning he woke up with a frown thinking about Arthur Pendragon.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review **

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-Nope, still don't own Merlin**

**Here's another chapter for ya'll as the last one was so short**

**Random fact about me: I once got my boobs out in Drama class and it wasn't even for a play**

**Chapter 5**

Merlin bustled around shoving his notebooks into her bag whilst his mother packed her things for work. A loud honk sounded from outside and looking out the window Merlin saw Lancelot in his truck on the curb outside the house.

"Bye mum, have a good day." He said cheerfully pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Merlin." Hunith called before he could leave. "Who's the boy in the truck?"

"His name's Lancelot." Merlin answered as he fiddled nervously with his red neckerchief. "He said he'd give me a ride to school today."

"Really? Why would he do that?" Hunith asked surveying her son carefully.

"He's my lab partner." He lied.

Hunith pulled a face of obvious disbelief.

"Merlin Emrys, tell me the truth right now or I'll walk you to his truck and kiss you goodbye in front of him." She threatened.

"He's my boyfriend." Merlin squeaked before darting out of the house and racing over to the truck and scrambling in. "Hi, good morning, hope you slept well, now drive."

"What?" Lancelot asked looking totally bewildered.

"Just drive." Merlin told him urgently as his mum made her way down the garden path.

Lancelot started the engine and drove off before Hunith could interrogate him or embarrass her son.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Merlin pushed his hair off of his forehead and checked his reflection in the rearview mirror. It was then that he noticed a smirking Arthur in the backseat.

"Did you sleep well?" Arthur asked in a tone that made the hairs on the back of Merlin's neck stand on end.

"Fine." Merlin replied dismissively before starting a conversation with Lancelot.

On the way to school they made two more stops to pick up Valiant and Al. Upon entering the truck, Valiant fell into a peal of laughter which only increased when Al joined in with him.

"Ah my boys, this is our song." Lancelot grinned as he turned the volume up on the car stereo and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

In the back seat, Valiant and Al were nodding their heads and waving their arms about as they practically jumped up and down. Arthur was silent as he stared out of the window seemingly deep in thought. However, when the chorus played the boys apart from Merlin sang along at the top of their voices and Merlin couldn't help but cringe slightly.

"So what if you can see, the darkest side of me, No one will ever change this animal I have become, Help me believe, it's not the real me, Somebody help me tame this animal! This animal, this animal…"

It wasn't the song that bothered Merlin; it was just that they sounded so awful singing it, especially Valiant and Al. It was with relief that they pulled up in the school parking lot and Lancelot flicked the music off.

"Here we are babe, school, sweet, school." Lancelot told him with a wicked grin.

"Right, um…thanks for the lift." He replied feeling awkward with Valiant and Al chortling behind him.

"Anything for the boy I love." Lancelot said before leaning forwards and crushing his lips against Merlin's.

The younger boy tried to enjoy the kiss but was unsuccessful. The two boys' wolf-whistling was very distracting and as he wasn't sure what he was doing the kiss was somewhat clumsy and awkward. He sincerely hoped Lancelot didn't think he was a dreadful kisser. When he pulled away from him Lancelot was smiling so he smiled back reasoning that it couldn't have been as bad as he thought.

A few seconds later Arthur was opening the car door for him. Merlin looked at the blonde suspiciously before stepping out.

"Hey Arthur, take care of my boy." Lancelot told him.

"I will do mate." Arthur replied as he gripped his friends hand briefly before shutting the truck door and leading Merlin away.

"I think I can make it to the building all on my own." Merlin said as he shook the older boy's arm off.

Arthur just chuckled in response which annoyed Merlin further. Loud music invaded his ears again and he looked behind him to see Lancelot, Valiant and Alvarr driving off with the music blaring.

When the truck was out of sight Merlin turned back round and found Arthur stood in the same spot still staring at him.

"What?" He asked hating how self-conscious that one word made him sound.

"Nothing." Arthur told him as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his baggy jeans and scuffed his foot on the ground.

Merlin looked to the ground before he moved his eyes upwards again and found that Arthur's cobalt eyes were still fixed upon him. The dark haired boy shifted under the blonde's gaze slightly before deciding to break the silence.

"Why did you get your eyebrow pierced?" Merlin blurted out causing the older teen to raise said eyebrow. "I mean…of all the piercings you could get…why did you choose your eyebrow?"

"Well the body piercing place was out of penis piercings that day so I had to make do with my eyebrow." Arthur replied completely straight-faced.

Merlin studied him for a while and it was only when the corners of Arthur's lips twitched that he realised he was joking.

"I never know when you're being serious or not." Merlin told him. "It's kind of annoying. And you didn't answer my question."

"I just felt like it." Arthur shrugged. "That's the only reason. I have my nipple pierced as well."

"Ok. Why your nipple?" Merlin asked.

"It just seemed like a cool idea at the time." Arthur answered. "Anyway, you don't know anything about Lancelot." He pointed out. "So why do you claim to be in love with him?"

"I am." Merlin spoke up defensively. "And he loves me too. We belong together."

"Oh you belong together?" Arthur asked mockingly. "That really is very romantic. You're such a girl Merlin."

"You're just jealous because no person in their right mind would ever feel anything for you other than loathing and revulsion." Merlin retorted.

"Wow, you've got quite a sharp tongue on you." Arthur commented. "If I actually valued your opinion you might hurt my feelings."

Shaking his head at him Merlin turned his back on the blonde and began walking away. The shadow on the ground indicated that Arthur was following him. The school bell rang and as he passed through the school entrance doors Arthur squeezed in before him pressing his body against Merlin's as he did so.

Merlin glared at the eighteen year olds retreating back before making his way through the crowd heading towards his lesson. He didn't know what the guy's problem was. Last night Arthur had snuck into his bedroom claiming he wanted them to get along and today he was being totally vile. Perhaps he had a multiple personality or something he mused.

"Hi Merlin." Gwen greeted joyously as she came up behind her pale skinned friend. "Guess who asked me on a date?"

Before Merlin could reply his curly haired friend was launching into a very long explanation of her upcoming date with a boy in their year named Leon.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Oh and I forgot to say in the last chapter, the song is 'Animal I have Become' by 3 Days Grace **

**Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Random fact about me: I once walked into an automatic door in front of the boy I fancied**

**Chapter 6**

For the rest of the week, Lancelot drove Merlin to and from school always telling him that he loved him and kissing the younger boy deeply. On the Thursday, Lancelot, Valiant and Alvarr had actually attended their lessons and they stayed at school for Fridays morning lessons but left after lunch.

However, Arthur was still at school and he was sat alone with his back against the wall staring over at Merlin and his friends. Merlin, Morgana and Freya were currently listening to Gwen talk about Leon…again. She hadn't gone on her date with him yet, their date was tonight, but she had talked about him non-stop ever since he'd asked her.

As the girls ate their packed lunch and Gwen babbled on about her upcoming date, Arthur stood up and made his way over to them. He came to stand just behind Merlin, his shadow falling over him and blocking out the sun.

"What should I wear tonight?" Gwen asked.

"Clothes would be a good idea." Arthur answered and the four younger students turned to look at him.

"Very funny." Morgana said sarcastically.

"Glad you thought so." He replied.

"What's he doing here?" Freya hissed in a loud whisper.

Merlin just shrugged before turning his head to face the older boy.

"Did you want something?" He asked him.

The blonde sat down beside him and grabbed the sandwich out of Merlin's hand before taking a large bite then handing it back to him.

"Just thought I'd hang out with my best mate's boy." Arthur said innocently. "We're friends right?" He asked as he draped an arm across his shoulders.

"No." All three girls said in unison.

"Hmm, my mistake." Arthur replied as he jumped to his feet and snatched Merlin's sandwich and took another bite before handing it back to him again. "Later." He said through a mouthful of bread and ham.

"That is so disgusting." Morgana remarked as the older boy stalked away.

"He's still staring at you Merlin." Gwen told him as she looked over to where Arthur was leaning casually against the wall with his blue eyes locked on Merlin. "It's creepy."

"You need to stop this whole freak show." Freya commented.

"What freak show?" Merlin asked defensively.

"This thing with you and Lancelot." Freya answered. "Whatever is going on between you has to stop. He isn't good for you. And once you're clear of him maybe Arthur will leave you alone."

"I love Lancelot." Merlin replied vehemently. "And he loves me too. We'll overcome whatever obstacles we may face. Ok, I admit that I don't like Valiant and Al very much and Arthur is just plain weird and I really don't understand him at all and he's a complete prat, but that doesn't matter because I love Lancelot."

"You don't even know the guy." Morgana pointed out. "And he knows nothing about you. All he does is drive you to and from school and shove his tongue down your throat."

"Well he said he's taking me out tomorrow." Merlin told them. "We'll get to know one another better then."

"You're crazy." Freya sighed.

"I'm not." Merlin objected. "You're all just jealous."

"Oh yes of course we're jealous." Morgana said sarcastically. "Because secretly we all want to become the Corpse Bride and date Jack Skeleton and have Dracula stalking us."

"The Corpse Bride doesn't date Jack Skeleton." Merlin replied. "And Dracula has nothing to do with The Corpse Bride or The Nightmare Before Christmas. Anyway, why can't you all just be happy for me? Nobody's bitching about Gwen going on a date with Leon."

"Well Leon doesn't look like a member of the Adams family." Morgana told him. "He's a nice guy; he's our age and he's…normal."

"Whatever." Merlin sighed before standing up and walking away tossing his half eaten sandwich into the bin.

***

When school finished, Merlin was waiting in the parking lot for Lancelot to ride in with his truck. His friends were waiting with him all of them telling him how he'd be better off without the eighteen year old male in his life.

As they were waiting, Leon, a tall dirty blonde haired boy came up and smiled brightly at Gwen. She smiled back and they made confirmations about their date later that evening before Leon's younger sister called for him to hurry up.

"See Merlin, you need to find a nice guy like that." Morgana told him.

"For one thing he's straight and besides he's not my type." Merlin pointed out.

"Well my dad's here." Gwen said as her dad honked the car horn. "I've got to go."

"Bye." The other three said as she skipped off.

"I need to get going too." Freya sighed. "I've got swim practice."

"See you." Merlin and Morgana said together as the swimmer strode off.

After she'd gone Arthur came up behind Merlin and muttered a soft hello in his ear.

"Lance isn't picking us up today." Arthur said matter of factly. "Something came up."

"Oh." Merlin replied obviously disappointed. "Right well, I guess I'll walk then. Bye Gana."

"Bye." Morgana replied heading in the opposite direction.

Merlin set off and Arthur walked alongside him.

"Stop following me." Merlin snapped.

"I'm not." He laughed. "I happen to live near you remember. Anyway, since we live so close I may as well walk you home and make sure you don't get in any trouble."

Unable to convince the older boy to leave, Merlin opted instead to give him the silent treatment all the way home. Arthur walked him right up to his front door before saying he'd see him later then turning round and walking away.

"Prat." Merlin mumbled to himself as he stepped inside the house.

Up in his bedroom, Merlin was reading through his magic book with mild interest when he got a call from Gwen begging him to come to her house and help her dress for her date with Leon.

Hunith gave her son a lift to his friend's house and Merlin spent at least an hour helping Gwen come to a decision on her outfit. After Gwen had left for her date, her father Tom drove Merlin back home. He thanked the man before stepping out of the car and heading up to his house. He waved back at Tom before disappearing inside and heading straight up to his room letting out a startled gasp when he discovered Arthur sat on the bedroom floor reading his magic book.

"Merlin?" Hunith called from downstairs upon hearing her son's cry. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine mum." Merlin called back. "I just…thought I saw a spider."

He shut the bedroom door, snatched his book out of Arthur's grasp then folded his arms across his chest demanding to know what the blonde was doing in his room.

"Just thought I'd come over and say hi." He shrugged with a cheeky grin. "So, you're going out with Lance tomorrow, I hope you two have fun."

"I'm sure we will so long as you're not there." Merlin retorted.

Arthur chuckled slightly before standing to his feet and readjusting his pants. He scratched his chin before biting off his thumbnail then spitting it onto the bedroom floor.

"You're disgusting." The dark haired teen told him as he eyed the nail with distaste.

"It's a gift." Arthur replied as he moved to sit on the desk with his feet resting on the desk chair.

"Please just get out." Merlin sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed feeling uncomfortable and very tense. "I'm not supposed to have boys in my room."

"Well I'm not really a boy." Arthur told him in a low voice. "Neither of us are. Lance, Valiant, Al and I, we're not like other guys…we're different."

"Oh yeah, different how?" Merlin asked though he didn't particularly care for an answer.

"It's a secret." Arthur smirked. "Very dark, very dangerous."

Merlin eyed him beadily not knowing whether he was joking or not. He seemed serious enough but he still wasn't sure. His eyes bore into his own and Arthur started humming under his breath. Merlin recognized the tune as the one all four boys had sang along to in the truck earlier in the week. For some reason, hearing Arthur hum the song in the way he was doing now sent a shiver up the length of his spine.

"How are you different?" Merlin questioned still not certain if he trusted he was telling the truth.

"Turn the light out." Arthur instructed.

Merlin shook his head at him and the older teen grinned wider before getting up and turning the light off himself. He then switched on Merlin's disco ball and stood in the middle of the room with the multi-coloured spots of light dancing around him.

"We're not like other guys." Arthur explained. "Ever since we took a trip to the woods when we were thirteen. It was dark and we were alone. There was no-one to help us."

"Wh-what…what happened?" Merlin stammered breathlessly as he hung on to every word.

"The four of us were in a tent." He explained. "And we heard something moving outside. At first we thought it was our imagination or that it was the trees and the wind…but it was something else."

"What was it?" Merlin asked being totally sucked in by Arthur's blue eyes and the sensual tone of his voice.

"An animal." Arthur answered. "A wolf…bigger than any we'd ever seen. It had razor sharp teeth and long claws. We tried running from it but he was too fast. He caught Alvarr first, almost bit his arm off. Then he got Valiant…then Lancelot…and then me."

He moved closer to Merlin in the semi-dark room and crouched down so he was eye-level with him.

"We didn't tell anyone about it." Arthur whispered and Merlin took a small gulp. "We were just so stunned to even be alive. At first we thought it would be ok, that we could forget about it…but we were wrong. That wasn't a regular wolf that bit us…it was a werewolf."

Merlin stared at his serious face for a few moments before letting out a shaky laugh.

"I might believe in love and destiny." He told him. "But I don't believe in werewolves. Save the horror stories for someone else."

"It's not a horror story." Arthur insisted with conviction as he jerked his head oddly. "This is real. We're cursed. Every month, we become a savage animal…we hunt…we chase…we kill."

Even though Merlin told himself he didn't believe his words he couldn't help but feel a small prickle of fear especially as Arthur gave the occasional twitch.

"You're not funny." Merlin said sternly.

Arthur ignored him and started singing under his breath again.

"So what if you can see the darker side of me, No one will ever change this animal I have become, Help me believe, it's not the real me, Somebody help me tame this animal! This animal, this animal…"

As he finished singing he crumbled to the floor and his entire body started to shake and spasm.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked tentatively. "Arthur, can you hear me? Arthur stop it. Arthur?"

The blonde froze on the floor letting out odd pants and a slight growl. Moving off the bed, Merlin cautiously approached him and laid a hesitant hand on his shoulder.

"Arthur?" He repeated.

He flipped round and roared in Merlin's face causing him to let out a high pitched scream. Turning the bedroom light back on, Arthur doubled over with laughter.

"Fooled you." He teased through his giggles. "I'm not a werewolf, that's ridiculous."

Merlin glared at him then panicked when he heard his mum's footsteps racing up the stairs.

"Crap." He exclaimed before darting to his T.V and turning it on then shoving Arthur into the wardrobe.

He switched off his disco ball then jumped onto his bed just as Hunith burst through the door.

"I heard screaming." She said looking at her son with worry.

"It was from the T.V mum." He lied convincingly. "I'm sorry, I'll turn it down."

Hunith nodded before leaving the room and returning downstairs. After she was gone Arthur emerged from the wardrobe with a blue neckerchief draped around his neck.

"Seriously, get out." Merlin told him as he took the neckerchief back.

Arthur just smirked before moving to the window and climbing out.

"Jerk." Merlin muttered under his breath once Arthur had gone.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone : )**

**Random fact about me: I always keep my bedroom curtains closed so I'm not tempted to jump out the window **

**Chapter 7**

He wasn't having fun, not even in the slightest. This place, wherever it was, simply wasn't right for Merlin. He didn't fit in. A few people threw him some funny looks, probably wondering what he was doing in such a place he clearly didn't belong to. Everyone had extreme hair styles or colours and were all wearing dark clothes apart from him. The bright colours he wore made him stand out like a sore thumb.

All around him people were jumping about wildly as they danced to the loud music. They were drinking, smoking, and some were even doing drugs.

Over to his left, a fight broke out and everyone soon gathered around the two fighters cheering them on. Even Lancelot had joined in and was yelling encouragements as the two teens brawled.

A few people barged past Merlin trying to get a closer look and he had to stop himself from falling. Deciding it wasn't a good idea to be so close to the fight he backed away and cowered against the wall. He fiddled with his blue neckerchief nervously hoping that Lancelot would take him somewhere else soon.

When the fight was over, Lancelot forced his way through the crowd and draped an arm across Merlin's shoulders. He led him over to the bar and yelled his request for drinks above the music. With a grin he handed the younger teen a bottle that Merlin knew contained some form of alcohol. Merlin really didn't want to drink it but Lancelot looked at him expectantly so he took a modest sip and smiled at him.

After downing his own bottle Lancelot told him he was going to the toilet before disappearing and leaving him alone at the bar. He kept his head down so as not to make eye contact with anyone and tried to remain calm. It was just a club; there was nothing to be scared of.

Peering round the room through his lashes he spotted a number of people caught up in the throws of passion. One guy had a girl pinned to the wall and if Merlin wasn't mistaken they were actually having sex in the middle of the club. Feeling disturbed by the sight he looked away. The way people danced in this place was like nothing he had seen before except on the television. Girls and guys were rubbing up against one another in a very sexual manner. As Merlin continued looking around he realised that quite a few people were fucking on the dance floor.

Staring into the contents of his bottle he released a sigh before taking a gulp. The moment it slid down his throat he wanted to spit it back out again but he refrained from doing so. Sitting up straighter on his stool, he looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of Lancelot who had yet to return from the toilet.

He began drumming his fingers on the bar as he waited for his boyfriend to return. A girl about his age sporting bubblegum pink dread locks sat on the stool beside him.

"I like your nails." The girl said as she admired Merlin's nail art; that morning he had painted his nails bright blue and yellow.

"Thanks." Merlin replied shyly as he ruffled the back of his hair.

"You look terrified." The girl observed sounding somewhat amused.

"I'm fine." Merlin lied.

"I'm Ian." The pink haired girl told him.

"Merlin." He replied shocked that the pretty girl had a boy's now.

"So who are you here with?" Ian asked after she ordered a bottle of water off of the bartender.

"My boyfriend." Merlin answered. "He's just gone to the toilet and I'm waiting for him."

To Merlin's shock the girl named Ian let out a snort of laughter.

"Sorry, I don't mean to laugh." She apologized. "But your boyfriend was talking out of his ass; there are no toilets in here."

Confused Merlin looked about the club and sure enough he couldn't find any sign of a toilet for men or women.

"He must have gone outside to use a bush or something then." Merlin said. "He'll be back in a few minutes; he wouldn't just leave me here."

"Well while you're waiting for lover boy why don't you come and dance?" Ian asked.

"Oh um…dancing isn't really my thing." Merlin replied as he cast a horrified look around all the people who were dancing in the club.

"Fair enough." Ian shrugged before heading out on to the dance floor and grinding between a guy and a girl.

From where he sat, Merlin watched Ian dancing for a while as well as frequently turning to look at the door hoping that Lancelot would return to take him away. However, a few songs later Merlin was still sat alone at the bar.

Taking pity on the boy, Ian returned to his side and spoke with him for a short time.

"So, I don't mean to be rude." Merlin said a little hesitantly. "But is Ian your real name? It's just; I always thought it was a guy's name."

"No, it's just a nickname." Ian laughed. "My proper name's Vivian but nobody calls me that except for my Grandpa. Anyway, I hate to be harsh but I really don't think this guy you're waiting for is coming back."

"No he will come back." Merlin insisted. "Any minute now and he'll be back. I'm sure he has a perfectly reasonable explanation. I know he wouldn't just leave me, he loves me. We love each other."

Ian just cast the boy a pitying expression before her face lit up as the next song began to play.

"I love this one, it's my favorite!" Ian exclaimed. "You have to dance with me." She said as she grabbed hold of Merlin and dragged him onto the floor.

The song was unfamiliar to Merlin and he wasn't entirely sure he liked it but he still found himself dancing with Ian and some other strangers who pressed themselves against them. He kept a tight hold on Ian's hand so he didn't get lost within the horde of strangers. When the song finished, Ian led Merlin back to the bar and they sat down again.

Merlin made to take another sip of the drink he had left on the bar but Ian stopped him.

"Seriously, you don't ever want to drink from a glass or a bottle you've left unattended." She advised. "Especially not in a place like this. Here, I'll get you another drink."

"Thanks." Merlin smiled as she brought him a soda.

"So Merlin, this boyfriend of yours, what's his name?" Ian asked.

"Lancelot." Merlin answered.

"Holy shit you've got to be kidding me." Ian laughed.

"No." Merlin replied unable to prevent his voice from taking on a defensive note. "We love each other. We're going to be together forever, he's my soul mate, my destiny."

"He's a jackass." Ian told him. "Seriously, that guy might be one sexy son of a bitch but he's a fucking dickhead."

"That's not true." Merlin snapped. "You don't know him like I do."

"Think what you like." Ian said as she stood up. "But I warned you. He's a dickhead."

With that said Ian walked away and disappeared into the crowd of dancers. Merlin watched her go before drinking a mouthful of his soda. He began drumming his fingers on the bar again as he looked around for any sign of Lancelot.

Feeling a headache coming on Merlin began massaging his temples. Letting out a sigh of impatience he debated with himself whether he should just get up and leave. Hearing someone sit down next to him he turned his head to see a tall white boy with wild curly hair. He grinned at him and Merlin saw that most of his teeth were brown or yellow. He smiled back awkwardly before turning to look in the other direction.

When his back was turned to him, the curly haired guy slipped something into his drink. Merlin didn't see it but Arthur who had been watching him from the other side of the room for some time did see and he was soon making his way over.

Just as Merlin was about to have some more of his drink Arthur stepped up beside him and snatched the glass out of his hands. Merlin turned on his stool to glare at him then watched as he tipped the contents of the glass down the jeans of the curly haired boy.

"What the fuck?" The curly haired boy cried as he wiped the wet patch with his sleeve and glared daggers at Arthur.

Completely unperturbed by the hateful glare, Arthur merely smirked at the other guy until he walked away.

"Have you seen Lancelot?" Merlin asked desperately.

"He's outside." Arthur told him with a shrug.

He let out an annoyed huff before getting up and fighting his way out of the club with Arthur following a few steps behind. When Merlin made it outside he found Lancelot sat on the hood of his truck with some older guys all of them smoking.

"Hey babe." Lancelot greeted as he spotted Merlin. "Come here." He said holding his arms out to him.

Although he wanted to yell at him for leaving him alone in the club for so long he didn't have the courage to. So instead he simply moved over to Lancelot who pulled him up onto the truck so that he was sat between his legs with his back against his chest.

"So this is your boy?" One of the older boys asked as he looked Merlin up and down.

"Yeah man, this is my Merlin." Lancelot smirked. "Merlin this is my cousin Will."

"Alright there gorgeous." Will said as a puff of smoke escaped his lips.

"Hi." Merlin replied not at all comfortable with the way Will's grey eyes were sweeping over him in such a predatory manner.

"Any chance of you being interested in having a threesome?" Will winked.

Merlin just cast him an expression of utmost disgust before sliding off of the truck and walking away from them all.

"Is that a maybe?" Will called after him.

Laughing at what his cousin had said, Lancelot jogged after Merlin as did Arthur.

"Ignore my cousin sweetheart." Lancelot told him as grabbed hold of his hand. "He's just an idiot."

"Something that runs in the family." Arthur sniped.

"Fuck you man." Lancelot replied with a laugh.

"Lance, just take me home." Merlin sighed.

"What's the matter love, aren't you having fun?" He asked him sounding genuinely concerned.

"Fun?" Merlin asked disbelievingly. "You left me in there by myself."

"I know I'm sorry." Lancelot apologized as he hung his head low as though he were in the pits of shame. "I just took a piss outside and then I bumped into Will and his gang and we just got talking. Honestly, I didn't realise I'd left you alone so long."

"I still want to go home." Merlin told him.

"Sure thing sweet face." Lancelot replied. "Come on; let's get back to the truck. You coming Arthur?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to walk." Arthur told him as he looked up at the sky.

"That's crazy." Merlin exclaimed as he looked up at the sky too and saw the giant grey clouds looming overhead. "It's about to rain, you'll get soaked."

"I like the rain." Arthur grinned. "It washes all the pain away."

"Right well I'll see you later mate." Lancelot said as he clapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Laters." Arthur replied before setting off on foot.

Lancelot led Merlin back to the truck and opened the door for him to climb inside. He then sat in the driver's seat and started the engine apparently not caring that his cousin and his mates were still sat on the bonnet. As the truck picked up speed, Will and his friends jumped off the truck giving Lancelot the finger as he drove off. Lancelot merely honked the horn in response.

"I'm not so sure I like your cousin." Merlin commented.

"Not many people do." Lancelot told him uncaringly. "But he's alright really. He's a great laugh."

"I don't see what's so humorous about him being perverted." Merlin replied.

"Well with a guy as gorgeous as you who could blame him." Lancelot said as he took one hand off the steering wheel to squeeze Merlin's thigh.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" Merlin asked bashfully feeling his heart flutter at the compliment.

"Hell yeah." Lancelot answered. "I love you babe, you're the most gorgeous boy in the world to me. I bet you look even hotter naked."

Merlin flushed at his last statement unsure how to respond to such a proclamation. Instead of replying he looked out of the car window effectively bringing the conversation to an end.

As he watched the trees and houses flash by the rain began to pour down mercilessly. The hammering of the drops against the window made Merlin think of Arthur walking alone in the down pour.

"Here you are babe." Lancelot said a while later when he pulled up outside Merlin's house.

"Thanks." He replied.

"No problem sweetheart." He told him with a flirtatious grin before leaning over the seat and pulling Merlin into a kiss.

He plunged straight in with his tongue and once again Merlin found himself unable to truly enjoy the kiss. The taste of stale smoke and alcohol on Lancelot's breath certainly didn't help matters. Merlin let out a startled gasp as Lancelot's hand crawled down to fondle his cock through his jeans.

Placing his hands against the older boy's chest, Merlin pushed him away. Lancelot looked at him with a smirk plastered on his face before pressing a final kiss to his cheek then telling him goodbye as he hopped out of the truck and ran through the rain up to his house.

When Merlin made it to his bedroom he wasn't even that surprised to see Arthur sat on the bed with his dragon shaped teddy in his lap.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-I still don't own Merlin**

**Thanks for reviewing people, keep 'em coming**

**Random fact about me: I always lock my bedroom door so nobody can come in unless I let them**

**Chapter 8**

"This has to stop." Merlin said in an annoyed tone as he sat at his desk chair. "You can't just sneak into people's houses whenever you feel like it."

"Sorry." Arthur apologized with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You're soaking wet." Merlin pointed out.

"Well spotted." Arthur replied sarcastically.

He placed the teddy bear on the pillow then stood up from the bed leaving a large wet patch from where he had sat. Merlin glared at the wet spot before angrily stripping the covers off his bed and chucking them into the corner. He turned back to Arthur intent on telling him off but when he saw him shaking from cold he didn't have the heart to.

"You shouldn't have walked in the rain." Merlin told him. "You could get ill you know. How did you even get home before us?"

"I'm a fast walker." He answered. "I don't suppose I could have a shower."

"Fine." Merlin agreed since both his mum was out. "I'll find you some clothes to wear and I'll make you some hot chocolate and you can warm up in front of the fire."

"Thanks Merlin." Arthur smiled sincerely before stripping his sodden shirt off and dropping it carelessly onto the carpet.

"You're welcome." Merlin flushed as he took in the sight of his pale torso and the silver piercing in his left nipple.

The older boy then unbuckled his belt and kicked off his jeans and underwear standing unashamedly naked in Merlin's bedroom. Letting out a squeak of embarrassment, Merlin slammed his hands over his eyes. He heard Arthur chuckle in amusement before moving past him and heading to the bathroom for a shower.

Gathering up Arthur's wet clothes, Merlin made his way downstairs and loaded the garments into the tumble dryer. He then headed back upstairs and searched through his wardrobe. Looking through, he grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a plain black jumper. Thinking that offering to lend out his underwear would be a little bit too weird he decided Arthur would just have to go commando until his own boxers were dried.

As he walked across the landing towards the bathroom with the clothes in hand, Arthur emerged with a towel wrapped loosely around his slender waist. Clearing his throat awkwardly and forcing himself to avert his gaze, Merlin handed him the clothes.

"Cheers." He replied without a trace of embarrassment as he returned to the bedroom to dress.

Unable to stop himself, Merlin followed Arthur and his blue eyes scanned over him as he dressed. An odd feeling rippled in his stomach at the sight of Arthur's tightly formed ass before his eyes journeyed up to take in the image of the dragon tattoo on his left shoulder blade.

"Like what you see?" Arthur asked cheekily as he pulled the too small jumper over his head.

"I didn't mean to stare." He muttered as his cheeks pinked. "So, you have an eyebrow piercing, a nipple piercing and a tattoo of a dragon."

"That would be correct." Arthur answered. "Now how about that hot chocolate?"

Merlin nodded before hurrying downstairs and flicking on the kettle. Arthur followed him down and leaned casually against the kitchen wall with his blue eyes fixed upon the dark haired boy as he bustled round the room making them a drink each.

"Sugar?" Merlin asked.

"Nah, just milk." Arthur replied. "So…do you have any tattoos?"

"Haha, do I look like I have tattoos?" Merlin responded.

"Nah not really." Arthur admitted. "But there's no harm asking."

"Here." Merlin said handing him his steaming mug of hot chocolate.

He nodded his thanks and blew over the rim of the cup before taking a small sip. Holding his own drink carefully in his hands Merlin led the way into the living room. He set his cup down on the table then turned on the fire and the two of them kneeled in front of it to warm up.

"Does Lancelot really love me?" Merlin blurted out unexpectedly.

"What?" Arthur replied as he quirked his un-pierced eyebrow in shock.

"Nothing. Forget it." He told him. "Well does he?" He asked.

"Sure he does." Arthur answered. "He's told you that he loves you right, what more proof do you need?"

"I just…at that club, there was a girl." Merlin explained. "Ian."

"Ian?" Arthur asked with a laugh. "What kind of a name is that?"

"Ian is short for Vivian if you must know." Merlin said.

"Right. Well what about this Ian girl?" Arthur asked as he shifted his body round so he didn't burn as much from the heat of the fire.

"She said that Lancelot's a dickhead." Merlin answered quietly.

"Well he is." Arthur replied as if it were obvious.

"Don't say that." Merlin frowned. "He's just misunderstood. All my friends say he's no good for me and this Ian girl basically said the same thing. I don't even know how they know each other."

"She's probably never spoken to him." Arthur said reasonably. "I mean I saw you talking to her at the club and I didn't recognize her so I doubt Lance even knows who she is. She probably just heard stuff about him from someone else."

"What kind of stuff?" Merlin asked. "What could people say about Lance to make random girls declare him to be a dickhead…and why are you calling him one? You're supposed to be his best friend."

"Well I am his best mate." Arthur answered. "So I know better than anyone what a dickhead he can be but when I call him one I mean it in an affectionate way."

"I don't think he's a dickhead." Merlin said vehemently.

"Don't you?" Arthur challenged lifting an eyebrow again.

"No, of course not." Merlin scoffed. "I love him, I could never think ill of him."

"Then why did you bring up what Ian said about him in the first place?" Arthur asked. "If you really didn't think he was a dickhead you would have ignored what that girl said."

Arthur's blue eyes bored into Merlin's and for a long while both were captivated. At some point Arthur's face had moved closer to Merlin's, or had he moved his closer to Arthur's? However it happened, Merlin chose to pull away the very moment he noticed their close proximity. He shattered their eye contact and finished off his drink before standing up and taking his cup out to place in the kitchen sink.

"He left me alone in that awful place." Merlin said when Arthur joined him in the kitchen. "I hated every second I was in there. Why did he leave me there alone?"

"I don't know." Arthur answered honestly. "Maybe that's something you should ask him. The two of you ought to be honest with one another since you're so in love."

"We _are _in love." Merlin insisted not liking the mocking way Arthur had said it. "Why does everyone find it so hard to believe that? Is it really such a shock that a good-looking guy could be interested in someone like me?"

"Merlin…" Arthur began but he trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Why do you keep coming round my house anyway?" Merlin asked him. "It's weird. We're not even friends; I don't even like you that much. Does Lance know you sneak into my bedroom whenever you please?"

"No." He answered as he hung his head low obviously upset by the words the younger boy had said.

"What would he do if I told him about your secret little visits?" Merlin asked.

"Probably just laugh." Arthur said. "It's hard to tell with Lancelot. The guy's unpredictable and…unreadable. Best friend or not, I never know what he's thinking."

"You're unreadable too most of the time." Merlin told him. "And you're infuriating the rest."

The sound of the tumble dryer stopped and Merlin moved over to it to unload Arthur's now dry clothes. He handed the bundle over to him wordlessly before taking a seat on the couch and flicking on the T.V.

Clothes in hand, Arthur headed upstairs and used Merlin's bedroom to change back into his own clothes. Fully dressed, he looked about the room and spied a bracelet on the desk. The bracelet consisted of three different coloured pieces of leather that were plaited together, blue, black and silver. Without even thinking, Arthur snatched up the bracelet and tied it on to his wrist then covered it with his sleeve before heading back downstairs.

He observed Merlin for a while but the pale boy did not look back at him. Sighing, Arthur looked out the window and saw that the rain had eased up to a gentle drizzle.

"Laters Merlin." He called to him before exiting through the front door and heading home.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-Sadly, I still don't own Merlin, but who knows, maybe I'll take over in time to script the next series :P**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Random fact about me: I cry at all the tender father/son moments between Uther and Arthur :*(, especially series 2 ep 8 'Sins of the Father'-cried so much, brilliantly acted by Tony and Bradley**

**Chapter 9**

On Monday morning, Lancelot did not arrive to pick Merlin up. Feeling disappointed, he walked to school alone. Or at least, he liked to think he was walking alone but Arthur was walking along beside him so it may have looked like they were walking together but that certainly wasn't the case.

The older boy had made a few efforts to strike up a conversation but Merlin had ignored him and sped up his pace hoping to be rid of him. With relief, he arrived at school and quickly headed over to his friends.

"That weirdo is gawking at you again dude." Morgana pointed out.

"What's his deal anyway?" Freya asked as she scowled in Arthur's direction smelling strongly of chlorine.

"I don't know and I don't care." Merlin answered dismissively.

"So what did you and Lancelot do this weekend?" Gwen asked.

With a smile Merlin launched into his fantasy version about what had happened. Gwen seemed to hang on his every word, Freya scoffed at it all and Morgana looked as though she didn't believe a word of what the boy was saying.

"Wow, that sounds amazing." Gwen gushed before she started talking about Leon.

Later that school day, as Merlin was hurrying through the corridors to his ICT class a younger student bumped into him and the contents of his bag spilled out onto the floor. He let out an aggravated sigh as he crouched down to pick it all up, Morgana stooping down to help.

"Stupid kids." Morgana seethed as she glared at the retreating back of the student who had bumped into her friend.

Neither of them noticed as Arthur passed by and bent to pick up one of Merlin's spare pens and stow it away in his pocket.

At lunchtime, Gwen deserted her friends to sit with Leon. Emily spent the hour in the art room catching up on her coursework. This left Merlin and Morgana in one another's company.

"What really happened this weekend Merlin?" Morgana asked as she popped her grapes into her mouth. "I know it wasn't this perfect date you've said it to be."

Merlin sighed before opening his bag of crisps and telling her the truth.

"It was horrible." He admitted. "I hated it in there. He didn't even go to the toilet. He just went outside and was hanging with his cousin and his mates, who are a bunch of scumbags by the way."

"So this Ian girl, what else did she say?" Morgana asked.

"Nothing." Merlin replied moodily. "She just said he was a dickhead without giving a reason why. I don't care what she said anyway. My relationship is none of her business. She probably doesn't even know Lance."

"Well you don't know the guy very well either." Morgana pointed out. "And don't tell me you see inside of his soul or any of that other nonsense. Deep down you know this isn't the real deal."

"Gana I love him." Merlin retorted.

"No you don't." Morgana told him. "You love the idea of being in love. All you want out of life is some miraculous fairytale but you need to realise that fairytales don't happen. In real life there aren't any brave knights or princesses. The real world is mad, bad and ugly. Life sucks, people suck and love sucks."

"That's just what you choose to believe." Merlin replied. "But I believe in love and destiny and I have it. I have it with Lancelot."

"Then why aren't you happy?" Morgana asked.

"What are you talking about? I am happy." Merlin said.

"You haven't been happy for a long time Merlin." Morgana stated. "Not since your father died."

Merlin fell silent at his friend's words and turned his face away. Deep down, he knew what Morgana said was true and deep down he knew that everyone else was right. Freya was right when she said the stupid spell hadn't worked. Morgana was right for suggesting Lancelot was up to something and Ian was right when she said Lancelot was a dickhead. Merlin knew that, a voice in his head, that for some strange reason sounded a lot like the actor John Hurt, repeatedly spoke that information every day but he blocked it out. He refused to listen and instead he forced himself to believe he and Lance were really in love. He chose to believe a lie.

***

When school finished, Lancelot was not waiting in his truck to drive him home so Merlin headed off alone. In no time at all he was being followed by something other than his shadow. Arthur was walking a few paces behind him.

"Go away." He told him halfheartedly.

As he expected, Arthur ignored his words and continued to follow him as he made his way to Crescent Park. He took a seat on his favored bench by the flower garden. Last time he had visited the place the flowers had been alive and beautiful but now they had wilted and looked feeble.

"I love this place." Arthur commented as he sat down beside him.

"Me too." He replied.

They sat in silence and Merlin stared out at the dying plants whilst Arthur stared at him. Slowly, Arthur inched his hand nearer to Merlin's and rested his palm atop of the younger boy's hand. Merlin looked down at their hands as the blonde began to stroke his skin with his thumb.

"What are you doing?" Merlin demanded to know as he snatched his hand away from his touch.

Rather than answer, Arthur placed a hand to the back of Merlin's head and made to kiss him but Merlin shoved Arthur away and stood up glaring down at him. Arthur let out a sigh of frustration and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. As he did so his shirt sleeve slipped down to reveal Merlin's black, blue and silver bracelet strapped around his wrist.

"That's my bracelet." Merlin realised. "Who the hell do you think you are stealing my things?"

"Merlin, just let me explain." Arthur pleaded but the other boy wasn't listening.

He gripped his wrist and took the bracelet off of him and shoved it carelessly in his bag.

"My friends are right." Merlin told him as he slung his bag onto his shoulder. "You are a freak."

Sending him a final glare he stalked away muttering dark words under his breath.

"You know what?" Arthur called after him without looking around. "I hope he breaks your fucking heart."

Merlin winced at the biting tone in Arthur's voice but did not give him the satisfaction of looking back at him or vocalizing a reply.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**You should check out the Merlin/Arthur fic 'Glitter in the Air' by MadeForTrapping**

**Random fact about me: When I was 5 years old a boy in my class cut my fingers with scissors, I got my revenge by pouring glue in his hair, he had to have it shaved off lol**

**Chapter 10**

Still angry about Arthur's harsh words to him when Merlin returned home he stalked up to his room and slammed the bedroom door shut behind him. It didn't solve anything or make his problems go away but it eased his frustration a little.

He kicked his shoes off then peeled off his socks before he let out a small yelp when his bare foot came into contact with something relatively sharp. Bending down he found Arthur's thumb nail. He crinkled his nose in revulsion before picking it up. At first he planned to drop it into the bin but he changed his mind and placed it on his desk.

Grabbing his copy of 'Dragoste' Merlin perched himself on his bed and flipped through the magic book. A page with the title 'Spells for Enemies' sparked his interest and he looked through the curses and hexes for one he might use on Arthur.

"Boils on the penis." He read aloud. Merlin read over the paragraph but the instructions said a strand of the victim's pubic hair was needed so he decided to look for something else. "Fingernails, give me something with fingernails."

A few pages over another spell caught his eye.

"To break his heart." Merlin read.

On the other page was a spell titled 'To break her heart' but that wasn't what he was interested in.

"He said he hopes Lancelot breaks my heart." Merlin told himself. "Well I'm going to break Arthur's."

Reading over the spell he found that any part of the victim would suffice so he would be able to use the nail. He would also need to write Arthur's full name upon a piece of paper in black ink a total of nine times and he'd need the feather of a raven, a chicken foot and a rose scented candle.

He already had plenty of rose scented candles so all he'd need to buy was the raven feather and chicken foot.

***

The next day, Lancelot was waiting for him in his truck along with Al and Valiant but no Arthur. Seating himself in the passenger seat Merlin asked where the blonde was.

"He said he felt like walking today." Lance shrugged.

They arrived at the school gates and Valiant and Al stepped out and made their way towards the building.

"Hey babe, do you fancy skipping with me today?" Lance asked him. "You can come to my place and meet my parents."

"Aren't they at work?" Merlin asked. "And won't they mind that you aren't in school?"

"My dad works from home." Lance told him. "And they won't mind. I'm sure they'd love to meet you. Come on, we hardly get to spend any time with each other. Arthur sees you more than I do. So, do you want to ditch school today or not?"

Before Merlin could decide there was a tapping at the car window. Turning his head he found Arthur's face pressed against the glass. With a groan he rolled the window down and Arthur poked his head through.

"Are you losers coming in or not?" He asked.

"No." Merlin answered. "Lancelot's taking me to his place to meet his family."

"Nice one Merlin." Lance commented.

"You can't." Arthur said.

"Dude, you're not the boy's father." Lancelot laughed. "Let the kid have some fun."

"If he's going I'm coming too." Arthur insisted as he climbed into the backseat.

"Whatever." Lance replied before starting the engine and driving away.

Merlin huffed in annoyance though he couldn't deny the small sense of relief that he wasn't going to Lancelot's place totally alone.

When they arrived, Merlin was completely shocked to find that his boyfriend lived in a mansion. His mouth fell open and all he could do was stare with his big blue eyes.

"It's beautiful." He complimented.

"Yeah it's not bad." Lance replied as he opened the car door for him and led him up the path with Arthur trailing behind them.

As they entered Merlin gazed about the house in awe feeling just like Elizabeth Bennet in Pride and Prejudice when she visits Mr. Darcy's home. Of course, Lancelot's house wasn't quite as spectacular as that but it was certainly the most breathtaking home Merlin had ever stepped inside.

He was half expecting maids and butlers to step out and attend them but it didn't happen. Instead Lancelot led the way to the living-room where his mother was draped across the leather couch completely nude with an array of cushions behind her.

Blushing furiously Merlin averted his eyes and found Lancelot's father concentrating intently as he painted his wife.

"Mum, dad, this is my boyfriend Merlin." Lance said.

Breaking her pose, Lancelot's mother gracefully stood up and pulled on a white silk gown that came to her mid-thigh. She then approached Merlin and gave him a brief hug.

"Lovely to meet you Martin." She said.

"It's Merlin." Arthur corrected.

"Arthur, I haven't seen you here in a long while." She commented. "I swear boy you get more handsome every time I see you. Do excuse me, I'm going to bathe. I'll work on the portrait with you later darling."

"Sure thing babe." Lancelot's father replied as he set his paint and brushes down.

He then crossed the room to stand in front of Merlin and asked him to turn around. Confused, Merlin twirled round for him and the older man stared down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Your last boyfriend was better." He stated rudely. "He was sexier, good for painting. This one looks too innocent and his ears are far too large."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you too sir." Merlin replied sarcastically.

"Ignore him." Arthur told him as he placed a comforting hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "He's an asshole to everyone."

"Come on babe, I'll show you my room." Lancelot said not bothering to comment on what his dad had said to Merlin.

Hands entwined Lance led the way upstairs. As Merlin stepped inside his room it felt like stepping into another house entirely. From what Merlin had seen so far, the house seemed to have a white and cream colour scheme but Lancelot's room was black and navy blue.

The curtains were drawn shut so no light got in and he had a tank that was home to a tarantula.

"His name's Mordred." Lancelot informed him as he lifted the eight-legged creature out of the tank. "Do you want to hold him?"

"No I don't." Merlin retorted taking a huge step back.

"Oh come on babe, you can't honestly tell me you're scared of a little harmless tarantula." Lancelot laughed. "Just hold him."

"Mate, he doesn't want to alright." Arthur defended.

"Fine." Lance sighed.

He made to put Mordred back in his tank but paused. A smirk spread over his face and he bent down letting the tarantula loose on the floor. The arachnid scuttled over towards Merlin and he let out a high-pitched scream before jumping onto the safety of Lancelot's bed.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur trapped Mordred in his hands and placed him securely in the tank whilst Lancelot doubled over laughing.

"Lance don't be such a jerk." Arthur told him. "Come on Merlin, let's just head to school."

"Arthur my boy, don't be so boring. Merlin knows it was just a joke don't you hun?" Lance asked rhetorically. "Anyway, you haven't seen the back garden yet. We have a swimming pool. Come on, come see. I bet my sister's out there, you haven't met her yet."

"And he doesn't need to." Arthur interjected as he grabbed Merlin's hand. "We're going."

"Hang on man, he can meet my sister, see the pool and then we'll go." Lance said.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Merlin spoke up as he followed Lancelot down the corridor then down the stairs into the back garden.

The garden was huge and the swimming pool looked splendid. A large number of teenagers were gathered around there, some swimming and others running around on the grass. Merlin recognized Lancelot's cousin Will who was running around with some friends on the patio area with a basketball.

When Will spotted them he threw the ball to someone else and then jogged over.

"Alright Lance." He greeted as he ruffled Lancelot's hair. "I see you brought your boy round. It's good to see you again Merlin."

Will pressed his body close to Merlin's and pulled him into a hug resting a hand upon his ass. Repulsed, he pushed him away then crossed his arms across his chest. Will only laughed before turning round then running straight at the pool and diving in fully clothed creating a large splash.

"Watch out guys and girls, here comes the heartbreaker." A girl with a shaved head warned.

"Ladies. Gentlemen." Lancelot said as he passed through a group of teenage boys and girls who all glared at him muttering words such as 'dickhead' and 'cheater'.

Merlin looked at the boys and girls nervously and some of them sneered at him, others laughed whilst others cast him looks of sympathy.

"Seriously, get away from him whilst you still can." A guy with black spiked hair advised.

"Merlin, forget all this shit. Just come with me and let's go." Arthur whispered to him urgently.

"I'm fine." Merlin replied as he shrugged his arm off.

"Hey sis." Lancelot called as he neared the bottom of the garden. "Come meet my new boyfriend."

"We've already met." A voice replied and Merlin stared in shock at the bubblegum pink dread lock haired speaker.

"Ian?" Merlin remarked completely stunned. He then turned to Arthur and shot him an accusing glare. "You told me you'd never met a Vivian and that Lancelot probably hadn't either." He hissed.

"Merlin, I can explain." Arthur began but Merlin had struck him across the cheek and was angrily making his way back up to the house.

"What the fuck man?" Lancelot asked standing beside his friend. "The kid's never going to let me shag him if you keep pissing him off."

Glaring at the other boy, Arthur pulled his arm back before landing a punch to Lancelot's jaw. He turned away and hurried off after Merlin with a lot of Lancelot's scorned ex-girlfriends and boyfriends cheering him.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**(Remember to check out 'Glitter in the Air' by MadeForTrapping'**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer-I don't own Merlin which makes me very, very upset : (**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone**

**Random fact about me: I started my period at school during a P.E lesson, white shorts and red blood, not a great combination. **

**Chapter 11**

It didn't take Arthur long to catch up with Merlin and when he did he tried apologizing but he was clearly in no mood to listen.

"Merlin, you're going the wrong way." Arthur told him gently. "School's this way."

"I'm not going to school." Merlin snapped at him as he carried on in the direction he was heading.

"Where are you going then?" He asked as he fell in to step beside the dark haired youth.

"None of your damn business." Merlin spat. "What is your problem? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I like you ok." Arthur told him taking hold of his arm and pausing on the pavement so that he could look at Merlin properly. "I like you and I can't stand the thought of you being with Lance. The guy's an asshole and he treats boys and girls like shit. I don't want him treating you like that and I don't want to see you get hurt. He doesn't care about you Merlin, but I do."

"Oh shut up." Merlin snapped. "Me and Lance are in love and you're trying to ruin that because you're jealous."

"Well you're part right." Arthur admitted. "I _am_ jealous. But Lance doesn't love you and surely you can't honestly love him. You have nothing in common, no spark, no chemistry, nothing. Do you even enjoy kissing the guy?"

"Just go away." Merlin sighed as he took his arm back and started walking again.

"That would be a no then." Arthur muttered under his breath as he continued to follow the other teen.

The distressed form of Merlin led the way through the streets full of large posh houses making random changes in direction obviously having no idea where he was or where he was going.

Rather than point out the fact Merlin had taken them in a full circle at least twice, Arthur opted to remain silent and simply follow behind him as he prowled the streets.

Looking at the sky overhead, Arthur saw giant storm clouds beginning to form suggesting rain. He didn't mind. He enjoyed the rain, it soothed him.

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Merlin raked a hand through his hair before sitting down on the curb and sending a glare at the older boy as though everything was his fault.

The blonde sat down close beside him and at first Merlin inched away from him but after sitting in silence for a few moments he shifted back and rested his head on Arthur's shoulder.

"It's raining." He commented as the first drops of rain beat down upon them sprinkling the pavement and the road.

"It's raining." Arthur agreed as he tilted his head back and smiled serenely as the drops of water splashed onto his face.

When he felt the boy beside him shiver slightly he pulled off his jacket and draped it across his shoulders.

"Thanks." Merlin said quietly as he zipped the jacket up. "I hate the rain." He told him after a while. "It makes my hair stick to my forehead and I look stupid."

"No you don't." Arthur disagreed as he gazed at him with a lopsided grin. "You look beautiful." He told him as he admired the raindrops clinging in Merlin's hair and on his eyelashes. "You always look beautiful."

A little smile played at the corners of Merlin's mouth and he ducked his head, the rain now falling down the back of his neck.

"Now who's being a girl?" Merlin joked causing Arthur to chuckle lightly. "Why are you best friends with Lancelot?" Merlin asked all of a sudden. "I mean you call him bad things behind his back all the time. It sounds like you hate him."

"We're best mates, always have been." Arthur shrugged. "Not that it really means anything. Guys are different to girls."

"I'm not a girl." Merlin huffed.

"Not what I meant." Arthur said. "I mean your best friends are girls and with girls you can have these close bonds and you tell one another your secrets, you share your clothes, make-up, shoes, you have sleepovers and you hug when you see each other."

"I don't wear make-up or borrow my friends' clothes." Merlin interjected.

"Well ok, that's true." Arthur replied. "But you get what I mean though right? Girls are allowed to be close and have best friends but guys…most of the time a guy's best friend is a girl. You can't talk about your feelings with another guy and you don't share your secrets or your problems. You just keep them to yourself and deal with them alone."

"So what are you saying?" Merlin asked him. "What does any of this have to do with you and Lancelot?"

"We hang out together." Arthur answered him. "We like the same music and we have a laugh together but that's as far as it goes. If I had a problem or if something was upsetting me then Lance would be the last person I'd call. The word friends, it's just a word. Neither of us actually cares about each other. If I was getting my head kicked in Lance wouldn't step in to help. Neither would Valiant and Al, they'd just watch or walk away. There's no loyalty between us, no trust."

"Then why do you hang around together?" Merlin wondered aloud.

"It beats being by myself." Arthur replied as he scratched the side of his neck. "I met Lance on my first day at school when we were kids. Right from our first day our teacher labeled us as troublemakers. Since that day we've always been viewed as a duo, if you have one you have to have the other. We come as a package. All through school the teachers and all the other kids knew us as the bad boys. Then in senior school we met Valiant and Alvarr, they were known as the disruptive class clowns. It only made sense for the four of us to hang together."

"None of this is really making any sense to me." Merlin admitted.

"It's a guy thing I guess." Arthur shrugged as he readjusted the bulge in his pants causing Merlin to once again point out that he was _not _a girl. "The truth is, I've never had a real friend. Not ever. And Lancelot, I don't think there's one person on this world he truly cares about. His parents are…well you've met them. Lance idolizes Will but there's no real affection there and well Ian, she's the only vaguely normal one in the family. She and Lance don't get on at all. They're so different you wouldn't even know they were brother and sister unless they told you."

"Why did you lie to me about Ian?" Merlin asked. "What difference does it make that Lancelot has a sister?"

"I don't know." Arthur sighed as he squinted his eyelids against the downpour of the rain. "It just seemed like a good idea at the time. I have this bad habit of doing or saying things that I later regret."

Drying his face with the sleeves of Arthur's jacket Merlin nodded to show that he accepted his explanation even if it was a pitiful one.

Arthur peered at the pale boy's soaked figure and he knew he ought to tell him then about Lancelot's cruel plan. The plan he himself had suggested. When he had heard Merlin talking to his friends in the library the idea of humiliating the boy had seemed highly amusing. But now that he knew him Arthur felt sick with himself that he'd even thought of such a thing in the first place.

If he told him now, before it was too late, maybe Merlin wouldn't be that angry at him. Perhaps he'd thank him for having the courage to tell him and he'd forgive him. By being honest, he could spare him a great deal of pain and embarrassment that was sure to come if he continued seeing Lancelot.

Arthur had no doubt that Lance intended to see the plan through. He'd done similar things countless times to many innocent and unsuspecting people. First he'd set his sight on a guy or a girl, then he'd turn on his devilish charm until he successfully seduced him or her. Once Lance had bedded someone he'd dump them, usually in public just for the hell of it, and then he'd move on to his next victim.

In the time Lancelot had been 'dating' Merlin, he'd slept with three different people that Arthur was aware of but it could have been more. The guy had also slept with every one of Ian's friends, male and female, that he had met and a fair number of the friends of Ian's friends.

About a year ago, there had been one incident where Lancelot first charmed his way into the bed of a girl named Rose before bedding her twin brother Gary as well as Rose's best friend Natalie and Gary's best friend Charlie and Charlie's father all in the same afternoon.

With a sigh, Arthur faced Merlin preparing to tell him the truth but the words stuck in his throat. Merlin looked at him expectantly but he just shook his head.

"You're freezing." He said eventually. "Let's get inside somewhere."

Merlin nodded eagerly and the two of them stood up leaving two dry patches of path where they had sat. Wrapping an arm across Merlin's shoulders, Arthur led him down the street and turned the corner before crossing the road then leading to the end of the next street where there was a small café called 'Avalon'.

He opened the door for Merlin and the tiny bell chimed as they stepped inside. It was fairly quiet with just two elderly women sat down chatting to one another as they sipped their tea and ate their scones.

Together, Merlin and Arthur sat down at a table in the corner that was nearest the radiator.

A pretty waitress came over to them with a kind smile on her face.

"Shouldn't you be at school Arthur?" The woman asked.

"I should, yet here I am." Arthur replied. "I just can't keep away from you Nimueh."

The woman, Nimueh, rolled her eyes at him and clipped him round the back of the head before turning to Merlin and asking him what he wanted.

"Just a hot chocolate please." Merlin said.

"Whipped cream?" Nimueh asked and Merlin nodded. "What about you Arthur?"

"Same." He replied. "And one of those delicious giant chocolate chip cookies."

Nodding, Nimueh moved away to make their drinks and select Arthur a cookie.

"So how do you know the waitress?" Merlin asked.

"She used to babysit me when I was a kid." Arthur explained. "And she's a good friend of my mum's."

A few minutes later Nimueh made her way back over and placed their drinks in front of them as well as giving Arthur his cookie.

"Thanks Nimueh, you're amazingly wonderful." Arthur told her with a grin.

"I'm glad you think so." Nimueh replied. "It's on the house kids. Enjoy."

"Thank you." Merlin said as the woman smiled and crossed to the two little old ladies to get them another cup of tea each.

Placing his hands around the base of his mug, Merlin dipped his head down to flick his tongue out to lap up the whipped cream. When most of it had gone he took a small sip before taking a larger gulp, the hot liquid instantly warming him bones.

Across from him, Arthur was wolfing down his cookie desperately trying to catch the crumbs in his free hand so he could eat them as well. In a shockingly quick time, the cookie was gone and the only trace of it was the small smear of chocolate at the corner of the boy's mouth.

Merlin smiled at the sight wondering if he should point it out or not. Deciding to say nothing he drank more of his hot chocolate trying not to laugh.

"Ok, Mr. Emrys, care to tell me what's so funny?" Arthur asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"No." Merlin replied. "I'd much rather you continued to look like a prat."

Arthur quirked his pierced eyebrow in response before looking down at his short sleeved shirt to see if he'd spilt something. He then used his fingers to comb out his hair thinking that might be what caused the boy's amusement.

However, Merlin continued to grin so he knew it was something else.

"Come on babe, just tell me." Arthur said.

"Don't call me babe." Merlin scowled though there was no real malice behind the look.

"Fine, Merlin, sweetheart, do be so kind as to tell me what it is that amuses you so." Arthur said smoothly as his blue eyes bore into Merlin's.

Caving in, Merlin leaned across the table and gently wiped the chocolate smudge away.

When the rain cleared up, they left the café and they headed to school and parted ways for their afternoon lessons.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer-I still don't own Merlin**

**Thanks fore reviewing everyone**

**Random fact about me: I love country music**

**Chapter 12**

"Where the hell have you been?" Morgana demanded to know as she sat beside Merlin in Religious Studies, neither of them paying attention to the substitute teacher.

"Lancelot took me to his house to meet his parents." Merlin replied. "They were awful. He has a pet tarantula as well it was horrid. And he has a sister."

"Poor cow." Morgana said sympathetically.

"Then I left and Arthur came after me. We hung out a little." Merlin told her.

"Ok, that's just plain weird." Morgana remarked. "You say you're in love with Lancelot, which is completely ridiculous by the way, yet you're spending more time in the company of his best mate. The way that Arthur guy looks at you Merlin…he obviously has more than friendship on his mind."

Morgana noticed her friend blush and she looked at him suspiciously.

"You like him don't you." She accused. "You like Arthur."

"No." Merlin denied. "Maybe…I don't know."

He let out a groan and dropped his head to the desk. Morgana rubbed his back reassuringly and waited patiently for him to sit up straight again.

"He drives me insane." Merlin told her.

"Lancelot or Arthur?" Morgana asked.

"Arthur." Merlin answered. "He drives me insane. Sometimes all I want is to hate his guts, sometimes I even think that I do but I just…I just can't. And he looks so good naked."

"Naked?" Morgana exclaimed causing the class, substitute teacher included, to turn their heads and stare at them.

"Thanks Gana." Merlin hissed feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Ignore them, they don't care." Morgana replied as the class looked away. "Now what happened? When did you see Arthur naked? Did the two of you…you know…shag each other senseless?"

"Wow Gana, that really is a charming way to put it." Merlin said sarcastically. "And no, of course we didn't."

Merlin then whispered to Morgana all about the time Arthur had walked to his house in the pouring rain and how he had stripped naked in front of him before using the shower. He also confided in his friend about how Arthur had taken to sneaking in through his bedroom window to visit him.

Clearly shocked, Morgana dug into her bag and pulled out her make-up. She took her time applying fresh lip-gloss and mascara before taking out her brush and working it through her dark waves of hair. Preening herself always helped Morgana to gather her thoughts.

"Arthur's a good looking guy." Morgana said after a while. "And he's obviously a bit better behaved than the likes of Lancelot and his moronic friends, I mean Arthur actually comes to school and he doesn't smoke or do drugs."

"Why are you telling me this?" Merlin asked. "I already know this stuff."

"I'm just saying that he seems a better man than Lancelot." Morgana replied. "And from the things you've just told me it sounds as though he truly cares about you."

"And you're saying Lance doesn't?" Merlin questioned in annoyance.

"Merlin come on, you know that Lancelot doesn't." Morgana told him.

"He does." Merlin insisted. "I cast the spell remember."

Rolling her eyes Morgana leaned her elbows on the table and began massaging her temples.

"I know you all think I'm stupid." Merlin sighed. "But I'm telling you this is real. Lance loves me and I love him."

"We don't think you're stupid Merlin." Morgana told him gently. "But…we worry about you. I have a bad feeling about all of this. I think you're going to end up getting hurt. I even had a nightmare about the whole thing ending badly."

Turning his face away, Merlin went quiet and bent over his work book pretending to copy down the notes from the board but Morgana could see that he wasn't writing anything.

***

When the school day finished there was no sign of Lancelot or Arthur by the school gates. Gwen left hand in hand with Leon, his younger sister Sophia dragging her feet behind them. Freya was picked up by her dad who was driving her to swimming practice. That left Merlin and Morgana.

"Come on." Morgana said linking her arm with Merlin's who was still wearing Arthur's jacket. "Did you see Gwen and Leon?"

"Well of course I did." Merlin laughed. "I'm not blind."

"Then you saw the way they were with each other?" Morgana asked. "And how happy Gwen looked?"

"Yeah, I saw." Merlin replied.

"That's the way it should be." Morgana told him pointedly. "I've never seen you and Lancelot like that. He doesn't make you laugh or smile and he doesn't look at you the way Leon looks at Gwen. You don't mean anything to him. I know it's harsh for me to say and it's difficult for you to hear but it's the truth. Lancelot doesn't love you. I doubt the creep loves anyone."

"I've got to go." Merlin said. "I need to take a walk. Alone."

Morgana let out a sigh and nodded before watching the boy walk away from her.

***

Merlin's feet automatically led him to his favorite bench in Crescent Park. As he arrived he saw that Arthur was already sat down there. Breathing out a hello he sat down beside the older boy.

"Um, here's your jacket back." Merlin said as he took it off and handed it to him.

"You're upset." Arthur commented as he took in his appearance.

"How can you tell?" Merlin asked not bothering to deny it.

"Your eyes." Arthur answered. "They seem dimmer, lifeless almost. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"No." Merlin replied.

"Yeah I didn't think you would." Arthur laughed as he ruffled his hair.

The two sat together in silence both looking over the miserable sight of the dead flowers. Each was lost in his own thoughts, mostly about each other.

Arthur was battling with his desire to move in and kiss the younger boy as well as the persistent guilt he felt at being the instigator of Lancelot's cruel plan and for not telling him the truth. He discreetly watched Merlin out of the corner of his eye. He still wasn't sure what it was that made him like him so much; he just knew that he did. If he didn't speak up then Lance was going to go ahead with the plan and hurt and humiliate the younger boy. There was nothing Arthur could do to stop Lance going through with it. If he told the other boy that he had developed feelings for Merlin, Lancelot would only laugh and take greater amusement in his evil scheme. Despite knowing all of this, Arthur still kept silent.

Meanwhile, Merlin was trying to analyze his feelings for Arthur. The older boy was definitely attractive, maybe even more so than Lance, and he too had that element of mystery that Merlin found so enticing but he still couldn't discern his feelings. It should be a simple yes or no answer but it wasn't. It was complicated and confusing.

Crinkling his forehead in concentration, Merlin began thinking about Lancelot. Yes, he was attractive but was there anything else? For so long, Merlin had watched the older boy from afar on the rare occasions he attended school or when he merely dropped Arthur off at the parking lot. He had always felt butterflies in his stomach when he laid eyes on him but now that he was with him those butterflies, if they were still there, did not take wing.

Turning his neck slightly, Merlin peered at the boy beside him. Arthur turned to face him and cocked his head to the side as he presented him with a smile. In reaction to such a simple expression the butterflies flapped wildly in Merlin's stomach. He smiled back tentatively before looking back out over the sorry looking patch of un-flowered soil.

As casually as he could, Merlin placed his hand on the bench so his fingers just brushed against Arthur's. A pleasant tingle shot up his arm and as he faced Arthur again he was sure he felt it too.

"I should go." Arthur told him. "Will you be able to get home alright or do you want me to walk you?"

"Its fine, I want to stay here for a little bit." Merlin answered. "But you go. I'm sure you have better things to do than hang out with me."

As Arthur stood up his phone beeped at him indicating a new text message. He pulled his phone out and judging by his expression he didn't like what he'd read.

"I'll see you around." Arthur said before walking off.

Looking over his shoulder, Merlin watched him leave. It looked as though he felt guilty about something or like there was something he wanted to say but he couldn't think what.

Shrugging to himself he looked back over the empty flower beds. He sat up straighter as he spotted a single daisy toward the back buried in the soil. Looking round to make sure no-one was watching, Merlin stood up and walked through the mud then bent down and plucked the daisy from the earth. He made his way back to the bench in his mud covered shoes and sat down.

"He loves me." Merlin said picking off a petal and thinking of Arthur. "He loves me not…he loves me…he loves me not…" He carried on until eventually finishing on, "He loves me."

A small giggle escaped him and he couldn't fight away the smile that spread across his face as he let the now petal-less stem drop to the ground.

***

It was dark by the time Merlin arrived home to an empty house. He found a note on the kitchen table saying that his mum had gone to visit Gaius for the night as he was feeling unwell.

Kicking off his muddy shoes he made his way upstairs complaining to himself about the mud that was caked around the bottom of his jeans. He took a shower and pulled on a clean pair of boxers. Landing his eyes on his magic book he remembered the curse he had planned to cast on Arthur to break the boy's heart.

Guilt licked at his insides and pummeled its fists against his ribcage. For the most part Arthur had been nice to him. Nicer than Lancelot had in fact. He picked up Arthur's thumbnail and threw it in the bin. He couldn't do such a thing to the older boy, one hurtful comment didn't warrant such a nasty retaliation.

Snuggling under his duvet, Merlin sat comfortably and watched movies. When he was too tired to watch anything more he turned the television off.

He was on the edge of sleep when he heard a tapping at the window. Groaning, he sat up, clicked on his disco ball then crossed the room to open it so Arthur could crawl through. However, it was not Arthur who settled his feet on the carpet, but Lancelot.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer-I do not own Merlin or the BBC**

**Thanks for reviewing guys and girls**

**Random fact about me: Today when I opened the cupboard to take out the pasta shells I knocked the bag off the shelf and the pasta spilled out onto the floor, most of it hitting me in the face first.**

**Chapter 13**

Eyes sparkling with mischief, Lancelot stood up straight, tossing his black hair out of his face as he did so. A smirk stretched across his features and like a shadow he swooped down upon Merlin pulling him into a kiss without so much as a hello.

Pushing the older boy away from him, Merlin took a step back wrapping his arms around himself.

"What are you doing here?" He asked him.

"I came to see you darling." Lancelot told him. "You know I can't stay away from you too long. I love you too much."

He moved in to kiss Merlin again but he ducked out of the way.

"Lance, you need to leave." Merlin said trying to sound commanding but he was sure he just sounded meek and feeble.

"Babe, I just got here." Lancelot pointed out. "Besides, I know full well your mum isn't in. It's just us. Alone at last."

Lancelot pulled him into a kiss again and this time Merlin did nothing to prevent it. His tongue explored his mouth with an almost aggressive fashion as he guided Merlin to the bed settling himself on top of him. Experienced eighteen year old hands roamed the virginal sixteen year olds body.

Still kissing Merlin, Lancelot snaked a hand downwards reaching for the younger boy's cock. Merlin whimpered and struggled underneath the older boy as he fondled him through his boxers before Merlin managed to unglue his lips from Lancelot's and turn his head away.

"Stop." Merlin whispered as he kept his eyes tight shut praying this was no more than a bad dream.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Lancelot asked as he pulled his hands away and sat up straddling Merlin's waist and looking down at him.

"I don't want to do this." Merlin answered quietly as he timidly opened his eyes.

"Why not?" Lancelot questioned. "We love each other. This is what people in love do."

"I don't love you anymore." Merlin whispered. "And you don't love me either…the spell…magic…it's not real."

Lancelot just chuckled darkly before moving off of him. He moved over to the window and sat on the ledge looking over at the younger teen with cruel amusement in his eyes.

From his position on the bed, Merlin watched Lancelot cautiously as the multi-coloured spots of light crossed his face as the disco ball continued to spin. He wanted to grab his quilt and pull it over himself to cover his near naked form but he couldn't seem to remember how to move.

"I know all about your stupid love spell." Lancelot informed him. "Me and the boys thought it would be a laugh to play along with it all and pretend it had worked. I thought I might even get a shag out of it. Virgins are my favorites you know, no slut or whore screams or feels as beautiful as a tight innocent virgin. But as luck would have it you're completely frigid."

"Arthur?" Merlin asked almost inaudibly.

"Arthur." Lancelot echoed. "What about him?"

"Did he…did he know?" He asked forcing himself to keep his emotions at bay; he would not cry in front of Lancelot.

"Of course he knew." Lance laughed. "It was his idea."

A flash of pain crossed Merlin's face and Lancelot's sharp gaze spotted it easily. He sniggered at him as he pulled a fag out of his jeans pocket and then took out his lighter. He took a puff on his cigarette and Merlin cringed as the fag ash hit the carpet.

"Oh Merlin." Lancelot sighed dramatically. "Merlin, Merlin, Merlin."

He laughed again and the mere sound made Merlin's blood curdle and his heart clench.

"Have you developed a thing for Arthur now?" He teased. "Merlin Emrys and Arthur Pendragon. That is so adorable. Are you going to try casting a love spell on him next?"

"Shut up." Merlin told him weakly which only made the eighteen year old laugh harder.

"A piece of advice babe, don't waste your time with Arthur." Lance said. "He's been dating my sister Ian for nearly three years now."

Merlin lifted his head up to take in Lancelot's expression. He hoped he was saying it to be cruel but he looked serious enough. He laughed at him once more before climbing out the window.

When the ability to move returned to him, Merlin got up and shut the window before returning to his bed.

His mind conjured up pictures of Arthur and Ian together and he didn't like it. In his head, the two of them looked good together and they kissed passionately before breaking apart to laugh at him.

He recalled the times he had spent with Arthur and how he had claimed that he liked him. He remembered the time the blonde had tried to kiss him but he had pulled back. Was all that just an act? Had Arthur been messing around with him just as Lancelot had?

Confused and upset, Merlin pulled the quilt over his head in a pitiful attempt to block out the rest of the world.

Merlin tried to think about his visit to Lancelot's house. That was the only time he had seen Arthur and Ian together but in that brief meeting there had been nothing to suggest the two were an item. The two didn't speak to each other; Merlin wasn't sure if they'd even looked at each other. Maybe Lance had just been lying to hurt him.

He then thought about the other things Arthur had revealed that night. The boys had known about his love spell all along and they were just pretending it had worked for their own amusement. Lance had said it was Arthur's idea. Merlin desperately wanted to believe otherwise but right now he didn't know what to think.

Deciding he would confront Arthur at school the next day, Merlin slowly drifted in and out of a restless sleep.

***

Morning came and Merlin dragged himself out of bed. He shrugged on a pair of comfortable jeans and a long baggy jumper.

He trudged downstairs and made himself some cereal but instead of eating it he just pushed it around the bowl with his spoon watching the milk turn the flakes soggy.

"Merlin?" Hunith asked gently. "Is everything alright?"

Ignoring his mother Merlin threw the uneaten breakfast away before sorting out his school bag.

"Merlin, what's up?" Hunith asked again as she studied her son with concern.

"Nothing." Merlin sighed.

"Is this about that boy?" Hunith asked.

"None of your business." Merlin snapped as he pushed past his mother and made his way to the door.

That morning, Merlin arrived at school earlier than he usually did. There were only a handful of other students dotted around and none of them were people he knew.

Not caring about the mud, Merlin sat down cross-legged on the grass with his school bag in his lap. He looked out at the parking lot waiting for Lance to drop Arthur off in his truck.

Several minutes later Gwen's boyfriend Leon made his way over to him and said hello.

"Hi." He replied politely without looking at him directly.

"Is everything ok?" Leon asked as he stood awkwardly above him.

"Fabulous." Merlin remarked sardonically.

"You look miserable." Leon told him. "Is it something to do with that older bloke, Lancelot?"

"It's none of your business." Merlin huffed. "Now will you just go away?"

"I was only trying to help." Leon replied defensively.

"Well I don't want your help so just leave me alone." Merlin snapped at him.

As the boy walked away Merlin couldn't help but feel a small sense of guilt but he couldn't take back what he'd said now. He looked out at the parking lot again and it was slowly starting to fill up but Lancelot's truck was nowhere in sight as of yet.

"Hey you, what's up?" Morgana asked as she made her way towards Merlin. "Damn, you look awful. And why are you sitting in the mud?"

The pale boy just shook his head before suddenly jumping to his feet when Lancelot pulled up in his truck. He marched over to the group of boys as they all climbed out of the vehicle and Morgana followed after him.

The moment they saw Merlin approaching, Valiant and Al burst into fits of laughter.

"Grow up you idiots." Morgana said to them which only made the two laugh harder.

"Merlin, how nice to see you." Lance commented as he leaned against his truck. "What are you doing here babe? I thought you didn't love me anymore."

Ignoring him, Merlin came to a stop directly in front of Arthur and glared up at him.

"Did you know?" He asked.

"Know what?" Arthur replied in confusion as he flicked his bangs out of his eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me." Merlin warned. "Did you know?"

"Merlin, I don't know what you're talking about." Arthur told him as he turned his eyes to Lance who looked highly amused by all that was happening.

As Lancelot's lips twitched upwards into a devilish smirk, Arthur knew then that his so called best friend had told Merlin the truth about their cruel plan.

"At least be honest with the boy mate." Lance said as he clapped a hand on the other boy's shoulder. "This whole pretending the spell had worked thing was your idea, you should at least take the credit for your genius."

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" Morgana demanded to know.

"Oh I think Arthur boy should be the one to tell you that." Lancelot replied as he ruffled the other boy's hair.

"Don't you dare touch me." Arthur snarled at him as he took a step back.

"What's going on?" Morgana asked in a louder voice.

Running a hand through his hair Arthur looked down at Merlin who was still glaring at him mutinously.

"I'm sorry." He apologized and that was all Merlin needed to hear to know that he had indeed created the plan.

"You jerk." Merlin whispered before striking him across the face then storming off.

"Merlin, wait." Arthur pleaded making to go after him but Morgana shoved him back forcefully.

"I don't know what you've done but just stay the hell away from him." Morgana told him before glaring at all four boys then hurrying away to comfort her friend. "Merlin, what's going on?" She asked once she'd caught up with him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Merlin responded in a weak voice before darting round the corner so he was out of the boys' sight.

He then leaned against the wall before his knees gave way and he sank to the ground with a single tear flowing down his cheek. Morgana crouched down beside him and waited patiently for her friend to explain what had happened.

The bell rang signaling their first lesson so Morgana encouraged Merlin to stand and they made their way to the science labs.

For the remainder of the school day, Merlin had a look of misery fixed upon his face and neither of his friends were able to cheer him up. At lunchtime it was raining so they sat inside to eat. They hadn't been seated for long when Lancelot glided into the canteen with Valiant and Al walking either side of him like bodyguards. All three of them looked over at Merlin and sniggered at him.

"Creep." Freya hissed under her breath as she glared at Lancelot. "Of all the times he chooses to come to school it had to be today."

"What is his problem?" Gwen asked.

"He wanted to see me upset." Merlin replied in a small voice. "In his sick game my hurt and humiliation is his prize."

"And it was all Arthur's idea." Morgana said darkly. "We should beat the crap out of them, all of them."

"Don't be silly Gana." Gwen told her. "Violence won't solve anything. Besides, they're older and stronger than us. It isn't worth it."

"Where is Arthur anyway?" Freya asked.

"He'll be outside." Merlin answered as he watched the raindrops drumming against the window. "He loves the rain."

"Freak." Morgana, Gwen and Freya said together.

"Yeah." Merlin replied quietly. "Freak."

He prodded at his cold pasta before dropping his fork onto his plate and standing up.

"Where are you going?" Freya asked him.

"Outside." Merlin answered before moving quickly out of the canteen.

Securing his bag on his shoulder, he headed out into the pouring rain. He made his way around the school building until he came across Arthur who was leaning against the wall, hair and clothes completely soaked through.

**To Be Continued**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer-I still don't own Merlin people**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed :D**

**Random fact about me: I had a very lovely dream about Bradley and Colin last night if you know what I mean :P**

**Chapter 14**

Without saying anything, Arthur took hold of Merlin's hand and led him over to the bike sheds. They were locked, a fact Merlin was about to point out but before he did Arthur had forced the door open and was holding it for him. He stepped inside and though it wasn't much warmer it was a lot dryer.

The older teen stepped in after him pulling the door shut before leaning against the wooden wall of the shed.

"Why did you bring me in here?" Merlin asked. "You like the rain."

"But you don't." Arthur replied and Merlin felt his stomach flutter and his knees grow weak at the sight of the other boy's big blue eyes.

The blonde stepped closer to the younger boy, the water droplets dripping down his hair. He brought a hand up to Merlin's face and gently caressed his cheek. Merlin felt all gooey inside, as though he were melting. Pulling his eyes away from Arthur's, Merlin took a step back and refused to look at him. It seemed the features of his face held a magic more powerful than any of the ones in his spell book.

"Ian." Merlin said. "Is it true that you're dating her? That you've been together for the past three years."

"No." Arthur answered with a hint of a laugh. "Vivian's a lesbian."

"Oh." Merlin replied feeling a little foolish. "I just thought…last night, Lancelot said you two were…you know."

"Just because Lance says something doesn't mean it's true." Arthur told him.

"But Lancelot does tell the truth sometimes…doesn't he?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, sometimes." He answered. "Usually when he knows honesty will hurt more than a lie."

"What was the plan?" Merlin questioned turning back to face him but not meeting his eye. He focused on the cobweb in the corner of the shed instead.

Arthur didn't answer right away. He ran his hands through his wet hair and let out a sigh before turning away from Merlin and leaning his forehead against the wood. Merlin stood still and silent waiting for Arthur to answer.

The older boy fiddled with a screw that was poking out of the wood. From where Merlin was standing it looked as though he was trying to pull out. After a few minutes of silent concentration, Arthur pulled the loose screw free from its wooden prison.

"You were in the library." Arthur said speaking to the shed wall rather than the boy behind him. "With your friends. You were showing them that magic book and telling them that you were going to cast a love spell on Lancelot."

"You were there." Merlin realised.

"Yeah, right on the other side of the bookshelf." Arthur told him. "As soon as you were gone I called Lancelot. I told him what you were planning. He thought it was hilarious. So did I."

"So you told him to play along with it all." Merlin said and he watched the older boy nod his head. "How long for?"

Arthur shrugged as he slowly turned round looking at his feet and clutching the screw tightly in the palm of his left hand. He turned his head to the right where a single bike was propped against the wall. Reaching out with his screw-free hand, Arthur ran his hand along the handlebar and clutched the brake before ringing the bell, the soft ding sounding strangely loud in the tiny wooden bike shed.

"Answer me Arthur." Merlin demanded. "How long was Lancelot supposed to play along for?"

"For as long as it took to…" Arthur trailed off looking uncomfortable.

Although Merlin was still a virgin, he wasn't completely naïve. He knew perfectly well what Arthur found too difficult to verbalize. But even though he knew, he wanted to hear it. He needed to hear it and he needed to hear it from the boy before him. It had to be his voice, his lips, and his words.

"Say it." Merlin dared. "Come on Arthur, if you were capable of coming up with the idea in the first place you should at least have the decency to admit it now. Come on, say it. Let's see if you can hurt me just a little bit more."

"Merlin." Arthur sighed guiltily.

"Say it." Merlin snapped at him in a commanding voice.

"Lance was going to pretend the spell had worked." Arthur answered. "For as long as it took to get you in bed…for as long as it took for you to give him your virginity."

An uncomfortable silence travelled through the air. It was just like oxygen, invisible. But even though they couldn't see it they both knew that it was there because they felt it. They felt it with each breath they drew in and each breath they let out. They felt it with every blink of their eyelids and with every drop of rain they heard land upon the roof.

Slowly, they both lifted their blue eyes up to look at each other directly. In truth they hadn't known each other long. It hadn't even been a month. There was so much they didn't know about each other but Arthur sincerely hoped that could change.

He wanted to know Merlin. He wanted to know everything about him. The shy little boy he had met on that Monday they all went to the skate park, that wasn't the real Merlin. That wasn't the young man stood before him now. He was so much more than that.

The boy was beautiful even as he stood in a shabby old bike shed dressed in simple jumper and jeans with messy hair and soaked through to the bone. He wasn't like all the countless boys and girls Lance had bragged about bedding. He was smarter than them.

For so long, Lancelot had swaggered around turning on his charm for any person he deemed shaggable. He'd promise them the world and soon enough they'd fall in love with him. As soon as they were under his spell Lancelot took what he wanted from them before breaking their hearts and moving on to the next person that caught his eye.

Then along came Merlin. He seemed such an easy person to play around with. He was already in love with Lancelot. Taking his virginity should have been easy. Yet Merlin was stood before Arthur now with his virginity still in tact.

Instead of charming Merlin into falling in love with him and then into bed with him, Lancelot had done the opposite. Spending time with Lancelot had in fact made Merlin fall out of love with the older boy.

Pain and humiliation had also been part of Lancelot's intentions. Merlin was supposed to give himself to Lance and then be left ashamed and devastated when he'd taken what he wanted. But Merlin had not given it to him and though he may be upset he wasn't showing that. Lancelot had not witnessed one tear fall from Merlin Emrys' eye.

He had lost, Arthur realised. Lancelot had lost. He, Arthur, had also lost. In this twisted game, Merlin had emerged victorious. Lance didn't manage to bed Merlin so he had lost a great deal of pride even if he wouldn't admit it. Though he'd never tell anybody out loud, it was Lancelot who was humiliated.

Arthur had lost the one true friend he had ever had. He'd lost Merlin. It was Arthur who was in pain.

Though Merlin may have shed a tear or two he had not let the older boys see. He still had his pride and he was still standing tall and strong with his head held high. He still had his virginity and inside the school canteen he still had his three best friends, Morgana, Guinevere and Freya. Merlin had won.

"Why?" Merlin asked as he continued to stare into eyes as blue as his own. "Why did you make up the plan?"

"For a laugh." Arthur answered with guilt reverberating in every syllable he spoke.

"A laugh." Merlin repeated as he let out a humorless chuckle and stepped towards him. "Well do excuse me if I'm failing to see the punch line. Oh wait…" He pulled his hand back and punched the older boy square in the jaw. "There it is. Goodbye Arthur."

Merlin moved past the older boy and headed back into the school building just as the bell rang signaling the start of afternoon lessons.

Alone in the bike shed, Arthur squeezed his hand tightly around the screw until it dug into his palm, breaking his skin and causing him to bleed. Releasing a small wince he let the screw drop from his hand and fall to the floor. He wiped his bloody hand on his jeans before heading outside.

***

After school, Merlin, Gwen and Freya all went round to Morgana's house. They danced around to their favorite music, painted each others nails, attacked one another's hair and laughed about each other's most embarrassing moments.

"Feeling any better yet Merlin?" Morgana asked some time later when Freya and Gwen had headed off home.

"Much better." Merlin answered honestly.

"Good." Morgana said approvingly. "So, Lancelot?"

"Total loser." Merlin replied with a roll of his eyes. "I don't know what I ever saw in him."

"But you're over the loser right?" Morgana asked.

"Completely." Merlin confirmed.

"Valiant and Alvarr?" Morgana questioned.

"I thought they were idiots to begin with." Merlin told her.

"And now?" Morgana pressed.

"Now I know that calling them idiots was giving them too much credit." Merlin laughed.

"Good boy." Morgana praised giving him a high-five. "And now, Arthur?"

"Arthur." Merlin sighed. "It was his idea all along. The plan was to make me believe that ridiculous love spell had worked…then for Lancelot to get into my pants ultimately leaving me hurt and humiliated."

"But?" Morgana asked him observing her friend carefully.

"But I wisely kept my legs closed and my boxers up." Merlin answered. "And Arthur may have set out to hurt me but his plan backfired. He developed feelings for me and now it's him who's hurt."

"And what do you think about all this love and destiny stuff?" Morgana asked. "Do you still believe in it?"

"No." Merlin replied after a moment's contemplation. "I don't have to believe in all of that anymore. I believe in myself now and that's all I need to believe in."

"Good boy, I'm proud of you." Morgana said as she pulled her friend in for a hug.

***

After leaving Morgana's house, Merlin headed home. On the way, he happened upon Lancelot with a red-haired boy in a passionate embrace at the bus-stop. He made his way over to them and the boy looked at him quizzically whilst Lancelot looked annoyed.

Merlin then repeated what one of the girl's at Lancelot's house had said to him.

"Seriously, get away from him whilst you still can." He advised before offering Lancelot a bright smile then walking away with a laugh threatening to spill from his lips.

Once he returned home he found his mother curled up on the sofa watching television. He stood quietly in the doorway. Sneaking away quietly, Merlin headed up to his bedroom and turned on the light.

He let out a deep sigh before gathering up all of his scented candles and crystals and amulets as well as the dream-catcher that hung from the ceiling and his spell book 'Dragoste' as well as every other 'magical' item he had ever bought from the shop 'Mystique'.

After piling everything into a corner of his room he headed downstairs and grabbed a black bag. He then returned to his room and shoved everything into the bag before taking it down to the bottom of the garden for the dustbin men to take in the morning.

Merlin then washed his hands before jogging upstairs and rummaging through his drawer until he came across the photograph of his dead father. Photo in hand, he headed back down to the living-room and cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Hello my boy." Hunith said smiling fondly at her son.

"Hi." Merlin replied before crossing the room to sit beside her. "I'm sorry about snapping at you this morning."

"Don't worry about it." Hunith told him as she pressed a kiss to the boy's temple.

Merlin then held the photograph out to his mother.

"You kept one." Hunith said and Merlin knew from her tone of voice that his mother was grateful.

"We should visit his grave tomorrow." Merlin suggested.

"Yes." Hunith agreed. "That's a good idea. We should go visit him."

***

The next day, after returning from visiting his father's grave, Merlin and his mothers sat down and ate dinner together, something they hadn't done since his father had died. Once the two of them had cleared their plates they sat down together to watch T.V when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Merlin said as he stood up and walked to the door pulling it open.

"Hello Merlin." Arthur said and Merlin blinked in surprise.

"Um…h-hi." Merlin stammered out.

"Hi." He replied a little nervously. "I thought we could start again, that I could introduce you to the real me…so…I'm Arthur Pendragon." He said offering his hand to the dark haired boy.

"I'm Merlin Emrys." He smiled back as he took his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Arthur grinned.

"You too." Merlin nodded.

"So, maybe I could walk you to school on Monday." Arthur suggested. "And we can just…go from there. Take things slow."

"Yeah, yeah I'd like that." Merlin replied.

Arthur nodded before waving goodbye to him then turning to make his way down the garden path. Merlin watched him pass through the garden gate then closed the door. Everything would work out now. They'd just take things slow. Slow was good.

***

**One week later**

Hunith was out visiting Gaius so Merlin had invited Arthur to his house. They had sat down on the sofa to watch a film together. The film was barely five minutes in before their lips were crashing against one another and Merlin was on his back with Arthur on top of him.

Grinding his pelvis downwards into Merlin's, Arthur eagerly pulled off the younger boy's neckerchief so he could taste that pale throat. Letting out a groan Merlin stretched his neck back giving the blonde better access as he ran his hands down Arthur's back before settling his hands on his ass.

"Arthur." Merlin gasped at the older teen suckled on a particularly sensitive part of his neck.

"Mmm, you like that baby?" Arthur asked between kisses.

"Arthur I want you." He replied arching his hips up to create better friction for his burgeoning erection.

"We agreed to take things slow." Arthur reminded him as his hands crept up Merlin's shirt to tweak his sensitive nipples.

"Well I've changed my mind." Merlin whimpered. "Please Arthur, I need you so badly."

Nodding, Arthur placed a chaste kiss to the younger boy's lips before moving off the sofa then leading Merlin upstairs to his bedroom. As soon as the door was closed Merlin pinned the blonde to the door kissing him furiously.

Arthur moaned as Merlin pressed their bodies closer together. He moved his hands into Merlin's hair and took control of the kiss before guiding them over to the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Arthur asked breathlessly as he pulled back for a few moments.

"I'm sure." Merlin told him confidently as he sat up on the bed and pulled off Arthur's shirt before dropping it to the floor.

He ran his hands up Arthur's torso and then down his back, his fingers passing over the dragon tattoo on the blonde's shoulder. He then moved his hands to Arthur's belt and carefully undid the buckle before popping the button open and pulling the zipper down.

Arthur moved away so he could kick his jeans off before dropping his boxers too. His manhood stood up proudly just begging to be touched. Tentatively, Merlin reached a hand out and held Arthur's length in his palm.

"You're bigger than me." Merlin observed as he gazed in wonder at the 9 inch cock.

"That's because I'm older." Arthur smirked as he lifted Merlin's top over his head before helping the slender boy out of his jeans.

Somewhat shyly, Merlin took off his boxers to expose his 7 inch penis.

"You're perfect." Arthur told him as he encouraged the younger boy to spread out on the mattress.

The blonde lowered himself on top of him and they moaned in unison as their naked heated flesh made contact. Merlin gripped Arthur's strong upper arms and pulled the older teen down for a kiss.

"Merlin." Arthur said as he pulled his mouth away. "I've never done this before either. I just thought you should know in case…in case I was…bad at it."

"You're Arthur Pendragon." Merlin reminded him. "You'll be amazing."

Arthur chuckled slightly and they kissed again before Merlin reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a tube of lubricant. Arthur made to take the bottle out of Merlin's hands but the dark haired youth shook his head.

He reversed their positions so that Arthur was lying on his back and Merlin was settled between the blonde's spread legs. Chewing his bottom lip in concentration, Merlin unscrewed the lid before squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He then brought his hand down to Arthur's entrance and gently probed the eighteen year olds virginal hole.

The blonde gasped at the intrusion then spread his legs wider. Carefully, Merlin inserted a single digit allowing Arthur to get used to the feeling before he added a second.

"Is this ok?" Merlin asked in a soft whisper.

Arthur nodded as he let out a string of moans when Merlin added a third finger and brushed over a certain spot.

"Oh fuck that's good." Arthur exclaimed and Merlin worked his fingers over that spot again.

The dark haired boy worked his fingers in and out of Arthur for a few minutes more stretching him accordingly. He then coated his cock in lubricant before positioning himself at Arthur's entrance. He eased his way into Arthur's passage and stilled when he heard a whimper of pain from the blonde.

"I'm fine." Arthur told him. "Keep going."

Merlin nodded and slowly pushed his way further in moaning at the feel of Arthur's tight heat encasing his shaft. Once he was balls deep inside the older boy he rested their foreheads together waiting for further instruction. The two shared a few slow kisses before Arthur encouraged Merlin to move.

Slowly, so as not to hurt his lover, Merlin pulled out before gently pushing back in. Arthur hissed in pain but still asked the younger boy to keep going. A few thrusts later and Arthur's whimpers of pain were turning into moans of pleasure.

"Oh, oh Merlin." He gasped as he desperately rocked his hips upwards to meet Merlin's thrusts. "Faster baby…it feels so good."

Obeying his command, Merlin sped up, dropping kisses to Arthur's face, neck and chest as often as he could. He hit that spot inside of Arthur again and the older boy let out a loud cry of ecstasy and grabbed a fistful of Merlin's hair so he could pull the younger boy's lips to his own.

Their tongues sparred with one another as Merlin worked himself in and out of Arthur's tightness, angling his hips so he hit the blonde's prostate every time.

"Nngh, Mer…Mer…_Mer_lin." Arthur cried. "Harder…D-don't stop."

"Arthur." Merlin panted into the older boy's ear. "L-love…love you."

"I love you too." Arthur replied almost inaudibly as he ran his hands through Merlin's dark hair pulling him down into a possessive kiss.

Still kissing the younger teen, Arthur ran his hands down the boy's neck, shoulders and back before taking hold of Merlin's butt cheeks and helping the pale boy shove himself deeper inside of Arthur.

"I'm so close." Merlin gasped as he slammed himself faster and harder inside of the blonde.

"Me too baby." Arthur managed to groan.

Moving his hand between their bodies, Merlin took hold of Arthur's neglected cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Three hard jerks later and the both came together crying each other's names.

"How…how was it?" Merlin asked nervously after pulling out of Arthur and settling down beside him.

"Magic." Arthur answered with a lopsided grin before pulling his lover into a long heated kiss.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading, please review**

**Love, Hugs and Kisses, IceQueenRia xxx**


End file.
